Surprise Mate
by princessjolie
Summary: This is the first book of the Magical Hybrid series. A look at the beginning of Harry and a few select Slytherins relationship. Draco and his father have joined the light side so he could get close to his mate-Harry Potter.
1. Two Slytherins

Harry Potter:

Surprise Mate...Literally

Chapter I

To most people Harry would seem over excited to be going back to school, but Hogwarts was his escape, his home. The only thing that dampened his mood about going to Hogwarts was that he left his aunt to the wrath of Uncle Vernon. But Aunt Petunia literally pushes him to the train station every year so she doesn't have to worry about waking up one day and finding him beat unconscious.

Harry was waiting on the platform for Ron and Hermione, when he felt a brush of heat against his neck, almost like he was being pulled somewhere along the platform. He tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't leave him so he decided to ignore it instead when Ron and the other Weasleys started towards him. Before he could get a greeting out of his mouth he was pulled into Mrs. Weasley's bussom. It took him every ounce of control to stop moaning in pain. His uncle had done some heavy damage on his ribs and left welts on his back from his belt. Though he was use to the pain, have pressure applied to it was almost unbearable.

"It's so good to see you Harry." She told him as she gave him one last squeeze than pulled away. "You're still to skinny. I hope your time at Hogwarts will fatten you up some. What do those muggles be feeding you."

Harry almost let the truth slip but he held his tongue for a moment then he spoke. "The doctors put my cousin on a diet so my aunt Petunia had to change what she cooked."

"Oh dear, and she put you on it too? Doesn't she know you are too skinny?"

"She had no chose, my uncle wasn't going to have Dudley suffer by himself." Harry said bitterly

"Those people need a good talking to."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I only have one more summer before I never have to go back."

"It's still unacceptable dear. Something is going to have to give."

"Leave him be mum, Harry has one more year than he doesn't have to worry about the muggles anymore." Ginny told her coming to Harry's defense. Harry gave her a smile of gratitude as Hermione came over to them.

"Hey Harry, hello everyone." She said giving them a smile in greeting then went to hug Mrs. Weasley. "We better find a compartment before they all fill." Hermione said turning towards Harry.

"You mean so I could sit alone for half of the ride while you and Ron are at the perfect meetings?"

"Just about."

"You could sit with Luna and me while you wait for them."

"That's alright Ginny, I need some time to think anyway while I wait for 'Mione and Ron."

"Okay, but come looking for us if you need to." she said giving him a warm smile

"I'll do that."

With one last hug from Mrs. Weasley they all left for the train. Everyone went there separate ways, Harry going to look for a compartment, Ginny going to look for Luna and Dean Thomas and Ron and Hermione going to the Perfects meeting.

Harry looked through just about every compartment all were full. He really wanted to be alone to look over his injuries his uncle caused him, but there was only one compartment with room and that compartment held Draco Malfoy. He felt a smile spread across his lips and butterflies fill his stomach as he looked upon the face that kept him from giving up all summer. He and Draco had formed a friendship during the middle of their fifth year. Both need a shoulder to lean on...well in Harry's case a chest since he was almost a foot shorter than Draco, which annoyed him to no end. But through this friendship Harry begun to notice his feeling begun to get stronger for the blond Slytherin. But fear of rejection always kept him from acting on it. He had been rejected enough in his life he didn't need another from the object of his affection.

"Hey Draco. Do you mind if I sit here all the others are filled." Harry asked shyly.

Even with the friendship formed between them it was kept in private he was always fearful of the public humiliation Draco may but him through, but he never did, he usually just stayed away from the Golden Trio to avoid putting Harry through that though Harry didn't know that.

"I don't mind Harry, but when your friends come in here we are going to have to be indifferent."

"Unfortunately I know. Where's Pansy? I didn't get to write her this summer."

"She probably on her way. How was your summer Harry?"

"It was like it usually is Dray, nothing spectacular. Didn't get to go to the Burrow this summer because the Weasley's were abroad all summer. So I was at home helping my Aunt Petunia around the house." Harry said slightly curbing the truth.

"One of these summers Harry, Pansy and I are going to take you out for a real summer vacation. We are going to show you the world." Draco told the Golden Boy with a smile.

Harry returned the smile his eyes lighting up at the thought of traveling the world with Draco and Pansy. "Well you know I don't need you and Pansy's charity, I can go see the world on my own." Harry teased.

"You could, but how fun would be without the two most sexiest Slytherins you ever met?" Draco said seductively.

"Two of the sexiest? I was only informed of one, and she is quite beautiful." Harry said teasing Draco.

"You wound my ego Harry." Draco said feigning hurt.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Harry mind almost went dizzy at how daring he was being it.

"I think it would require more than one kiss little Gryffindor. I may need a whole make out session."

"We'll I guess we have to set up an appointment with your Mediwizard than."

"As long as he is you than I think I would gladly take the appointment."

The pair didn't realize they had been leaning towards each other till the heard the compartment door opening and sprung apart just as Pansy entered.

She had a big smile on her face and rushed to hug Harry, like he did with Mrs. Weasley he held in his moan of pain from the contact.

"It's good to see you Harry. I was worried all summer when I didn't get an owl from you."

"Sorry, my uncle has a problem with all things magic and forces me to keep Hedwig in her cage for most of the summer."

"Bastard, I'll show him what magic is as soon as I turn seventeen." Pansy said as she went to sit next to Draco.

"I don't get a warm and fuzzy greeting?" the blond asked when she set down. "Do I mean so little to the both of you?" he said his eyes filling with fake tears and hurt.

"I swear you could be a Hufflepuff. You are to good an actor of your emotions." Harry tried to hold in a laugh at Pansy's word and the look on Draco's face as if she had lost her mind. "But we love you anyway for some reason only Merlin knows." Pansy said kissing the blond on the cheek. "So how was your summer Harry? I didn't get an owl from you and Draco was practically breathing down my throat with worry throughout the whole summer?"

"The same as usual Pans, my uncle is still an ass and I spent most of the summer if not all cleaning and cooking with my aunt. That man doesn't let me do anything, all his time and effort goes to Dudley, and my aunt is powerless against." Harry said with a sigh. "But enough about my summer how was yours at Malfoy Manor?"

"It was awesome, you should see it. Oh my God they have everything there everything my parents would never let me have. The summer you don't have to return to them we should all go to the Manor before we go travel the world."

"I'll like that, but before you invite me Pans don't you think you need to talk to Draco about it?"

"Why? It isn't like he is about to protest, is it?"

Before Harry or Draco could respond the compartment doors opened. Standing there was Ron and Hermione.

"There you are Harry, we just wanted-" Ron said but stopped when he saw Draco and Pansy. "What are you doing with the Ferret and Pug-face?" Ron asked his eyes snapping back to Harry.

"You know Weasley, unlike you Potter happens to know how to act civilly considering that we are all on the same side."

"Despite the lies your father has filled Dumbledore's head with I do not believe that you are totally without your Dark Lord. Everything you Slytherins do is for your own benefit."

"Indeed it is." Draco said his eyes taking a moment to travel to Harry, making Harry cheeks turn pink. The actions were missed by Ron but not by Hermione. Her suspicions were almost confirmed she would have to talk to Harry alone when Ron was no longer among them.

"So you admit that you are not totally loyal to the Light?"

"Do not twist my words Weasley. I was only applying I have my own reasons to turn sides. And my father would not begrudge me on that right so he followed with me as did Pansy. My turning was solely for selfish if not dire reasons." His eyes once again landing on Harry for a moment than flickered back to Ron. "I do not need your approval Weasley but you will respect my decisions." Draco sneered. "Pansy dear, lets vacate this compartment, there are far to many Gryffindorks in here." Draco said reaching his hand towards her.

She gave an apologetic smile to Harry before taking Draco's offered hand.

"Granger, Weasel." he said inclining his head to them, then turn to Harry his features softening but no one could see except Harry. "Harry." in his eyes Harry could see that their meeting may have been cut short but they will meet again later. Then he and Pansy was gone leaving Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Really Ronald do you have no tact?" Hermione reprimanded him. "Must you always be on the Defensive?"

"I don't trust him Hermione. Those snakes are always playing the field to make sure it comes out in there favor. It would do you both some good not to let your guard down around him."

"Snakes I can handle Ron, I do after all speak their language. It you do you some _good_ not to think I can not look after myself." Harry told him his voice held no warmth, then he turned to Hermione his voice softer warmer. "What are you to doing here anyway I thought you had a Perfects meeting?"

"Oh we do, it doesn't start for a while we wanted to make sure you found a compartment." Hermione told him.

"Well I did and I was going to have civil company as well but it appears I will be sitting here alone, thanks to Ron being tactless and rude." Harry said his gaze blazing into Ron. "Sometime Ron it is best to try study the snake to judge the potency of its venom."

"Well we all know those snakes are deadly vipers and when they bite you, you will surely die."

"Honestly Ron you wouldn't know a garden snake from a viper if both of them stared you in the face. Know your enemy Ronald, or it will you that will be bitten and left to die." Harry said standing then turned to Hermione. "I will talk to you later 'Mione." he said kissing her on the cheek than turn to Ron his gaze cold. "When you have thought on what I said Weasley than come and find me." than like Pansy and Draco he was gone.

"Really Ron you bring this on yourself. You need to control your temper. You probably ruined his attempt to get close to the Slytherins to asset the danger of them."

"He didn't have to be so cold about it." Ron said in a huff as he set down neck to her. "I was just trying to watch out for him."

"Harry is a big boy I am sure he can look after himself. He is not the scrawny clueless kid we knew when we met him first year. Harry has learned and suffered through many lessons, it would do us both some good to start realizing that."

When he left Ron and Hermione in the compartment he went to find some place where he could get some fresh air. His injuries still pained him a bit so he was hoping to find someplace where he could look them over without being seen. When he found a window that would actually opened and was somewhat secluded he lifted his shirt up and examined his bruised torso. He was black and blue all over and he was sure one of his ribs were close to puncturing a lung from how much it hurt to take deep breaths. Casting a low grade healing charm on himself that also eased some of the pain he slid down the wall. With his legs stretched out in front of him and his head leaning against the wall he gave himself a chance to think and relax before he would step into another year of craziness.

Harry didn't realize he fell asleep until he hit the floor and groan in pain the the jolt caused his ribs. He didn't realize he had company till he heard a familiar voice that had brought butterflies to his stomach.

"Sweet Harry people will get the wrong idea if the see you lurking in dark places." said the familiar drawl.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself, "They'll probably think I started hanging out with Slytherins and actually enjoy the company."

"Would they be lying?" Draco asked as he offered Harry his hand.

"Not entirely." his voice low as he tried to keep it from sputtering.

"Never thought so." Draco said with a dazzlingly smile than kissed Harry hands on the knuckles. He was about to lean in to kiss Harry when Pansy interpret them causing them to jump apart.

"We need to go before all the carriages fill up. And your friends are waiting for you Harry. Weasel is still pretty upset and Granger just seem to be taking it in strides." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Pans" he said kissing her on the cheek. Then turned to smile at Draco. "I'll see you both at quarter to one in the Room of Requirements."

"Sure thing Harry, be sure to bring a change of clothes it is unlikely we will be going back to our dorms."

"I will Pans, see you tonight." Harry said as he turned to leave then turned back "Oh, Draco, I got you something for your birthday that I couldn't owl to you. Pansy I think you will find your gift among your things." he winked at her then left.

"Have you told him?"

"What that I am irrevocably and irresistibly and hopelessly in love with him? Or that he is my mate?" Draco asked as the followed after Harry when he had disappeared into another cart. "No I haven't told him, and I don't think I plan on it in the near future. Harry still has a lot to focus on, I do not need to burden him with being my mate."

"You know the reason I am pretending to be your mate for snake face is for that you might actually might have a chance with Harry. Don't be throwing that in my face Draco."

"I won't Pans, but give me a moment between my dad and the threat of Voldemort I just not sure I want to burden him."

"Sometimes you need to just let go and jump."


	2. Matchmakers

Chapter II

Harry set down beside Hermione with Ron sitting across from them. During the whole ride in the carriage he hadn't spoken or even acknowledge Ron's existence. As they waited for the rest of the students to come into the Great Hall Hermione slipped him a note.

_We need to talk tonight Harry. We can wait till after Ron has fallen asleep or meet in the Room of Requirements for privacy._

Harry was shaking his head at the note, "Not tonight 'Mione, tomorrow morning."

Before Hermione could reply Ron spoke up, "Are you going to ignore me the whole night Harry? I didn't mean to be an ass earlier to day. It's just every time I see that ferret my blood boils."

"I am not asking you to be his friend Ron. But sometimes you need to control your anger. For all I know you could have messed up my chances of getting to know if Malfoy was a real threat to us or not." Harry said to him. Although he knew Draco and Pansy were no threat he didn't want his friend to know about their friendship just yet. If this afternoon was any indication of how Ron was going to take it then he was going to keep it secret just a little while longer.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't know. I will try and control my anger towards Malfoy but I can't make any promises."

"I'm not asking you to Ron. But I need you to back off sometimes. If you would have paid attention while we were on the train you would have seen that Malfoy and Parkinson were not causing me any trouble. I was sitting there perfectly fine. If I felt threaten I would not have still been sitting there when you came into the compartment, would I?"

"No you wouldn't have. I am sorry Harry."

"Apology accepted." Harry said just as the first years entered into the Hall.

Once the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore had said his speech, the Hall became noisy, for Harry almost unbearably so.

"Harry why can't we talk tonight?" Hermione whispered to him knowing that no one would be able to hear them.

"I am meeting up with someone tonight." Harry told her

"Is it Malfoy?"

Harry cheeks slightly turned pink but he nodded his head. "It's Draco and Pansy. You can come if you want Hermione. You will need a change of clothes because I doubt that we will be going back to the tower after that. We can meet in the common rooms at twelve-thirty. Not a word of this to anyone Hermione."

"Understood Harry." Hermione said to him with a smile. Neither notice the looks Ron was shooting them scathing looks. That he immediately concealed before they turned around.

When Harry looked up his eyes met Draco's. Their was an unfamiliar look in those eyes but it was nothing menacing he gave a small smile that Draco returned then went back to his food. Hermione tried to find whole he was looking at but the moment must have passed to quickly for that. Even though she had a feeling who it was.

When the meal ended the prefects showed the first years to their dorms leaving Harry to walk to the Tower with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny.

"I can already feel the massive amount of work we are going to be doing this year." Seamus said to Harry and Neville.

"Well after this we only have one more year than we don't have to worry about it anymore." Neville said optimistically.

"Still doesn't change how much work we are going to be doing this year. But thankfully Lupin is the Defense Against the Dark Arts, so we won't have an incompetent teacher this year." Harry said to them a smile on his face as he thought of his pseudo godfather.

"If it is one werewolf that we can trust to give us a good year in DADA then it is Lupin." Ginny said smiling as she wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.

"Very true, Gin, very true."

When they reached the tower Harry went to his room and packed a bag of clothes for tomorrow he also grabbed Draco's birthday present, he also put in the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak. He placed everything inside of his trunk and went back to the common rooms to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

He took his usual seat by the fire place even thought there really was no real reason for the fire since it was still summer. He didn't have to wait long for Ron and Hermione to come followed by a group of first years that stared at the room in wonder he could hear whispers among them when the saw him, The-Boy-Who-Lived. It took all that was in him to keep from rolling his eyes. He smiled at them some of the girls blushing fiercely but he didn't notice that. He turned his attention back to the fireplace and waited for Ron and Hermione to finish showing the first years the common rooms and to their dormitories. He didn't have to wait long, they soon joined each taking a seat on either side of him.

"You had the first years blushing something fierce Harry." Hermione told him amused.

"Did I?" he said looking over at her.

"Some of them were as red as tomatoes. Some couldn't hear over their own babble and giggles and ended in line with the boy to their dormitories." Hermione snickered.

"Poor things, they think I'm irresistible." Harry teased.

"If only they knew the truth they would be heart broken." Hermione said

"Knew what?" Ron asked looking between Hermione and Harry.

Harry grew a glare at Hermione as if telling her 'fix it', "That Harry has absolutely no interest in them." Hermione said only telling Ron half the truth

"Well wouldn't it be obvious they are to young for him."

"Exactly." Hermione glad that he was okay with just half the truth. She would have to be careful about what else she let out of her mouth. Some secrets weren't meant to be shared at the moment. "I gotta run up to my room for a moment I'll be back in ten minutes" she said the thoughts of secrets reminded her of tonight.

"Alright." Harry told her. When she was gone Ron turned to Harry.

"Is there something going on between you and Hermione?"

Harry looked at him as if he had grown two more heads and became a Hydra, "Um no. Why do you ask?"

"The both of you seem to be hiding something from me so I assumed that you two were seeing each other."

"Hermione and I are just friends Ron. Besides 'Mione is not my type."

"Too much of a bookworm?"

Harry laughed, "No I don't mind the fact that she is a bookworm it's just that I see her as a sister and we don't have that connection."

"If there was something going on between you two would you tell me?"

"If there were then yes, if I was seeing Hermione I would have no reason to keep it from you. As our friend you would deserve to know that you were officially the third wheel." Harry joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Harry." Ron said smiling himself. "But if 'Mione isn't your type then who is?"

The question Harry feared, how could he tell Ron without telling who? "Well like Hermione I like them book smart, with a good sense of humor and slightly sarcastic. And I prefer blonds to brunettes."

"So no one like 'Mione with a dry sense of humor?"

"Nah, I like 'Mione sense of humor just fine but I want someone different."

"So is there someone you are interested in?" Ron asked staring at Harry who was staring at the fire, but that didn't hide his blush that told Ron his answer. "So who is she?"

_If only you knew, _thought Harry. "Not ready to give out that information I don't even know if they are interested just yet. When I am sure that I won't get rejected than I may come and tell you."

"May?"

"Sometimes it's not good to kiss and tell." Harry said smiling as Hermione came and set back down with them.

For the rest of the evening they discussed random things till they all were getting tired. It was almost ten when they each went to bed. Harry went to his bed and took a quick nap before he was to get up to go meet up with Hermione in the common rooms then go down to the Room of Requirements.

He woke up ten minutes before he was to meet Hermione in the common rooms. He listened to make sure all of his room mates were asleep before he slipped out of bed and got his bag from his trunk. When he got to the common rooms Hermione was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Harry asked her pulling out his cloak and the Map.

"Yeah, you sure they won't mind my being there?" Hermione asked a little bit worried.

"They probably bitch about when they first see you but they love me so they'll shut up." Harry said smiling at her as he threw the cloak around them and checked he map. Their corridor was empty so they could slip out without someone seeing the portrait open and no one there.

They slowly made their way to the seventh floor and down the corridor that led to the Room of Requirements. When they got there a door appeared for them to enter meaning the Slytherins were already there and set the room up.

The room was set up with a fireplace a couple of muggle beanie bags, sleeping bags, tray of late night snacks everyone's favorites except Hermione's since she was not an expected guest, there was also a muggle radio so they could have some music to fill the silence. All in all it looked like it did every time Harry met up with the Slytherins for their late night rendezvous. Slipping the cloak off them Harry smiled big at Draco and Pansy who were already occupying two of the three Beanie bags.

"Seems you forgot to leave something in the Tower, Potter." Draco said to him when he saw Hermione standing by him in her pajamas. She looked about ready to leave but Harry grabbed her wrist without even looking away from Draco.

"Back to surnames, Draco?" Harry asked him his eyes narrowed dangerously as if telling Draco that he wasn't going have his friend bullied. "I didn't forget anything in the Tower. I figured since we are all going to be _civil_ we can invite Hermione. But if you have a problem with it me and 'Mione know our way back to the Tower."

"And leave me with him Harry? I think not!" Pansy said jumping up from her beanie bag and pulled Harry and Hermione closer to the sitting area. "Draco was just being his usual prat self Harry." Pansy said shooting a glare towards the blond. "I for one do not mind Granger's presence, seeing how I have been the only girl far to long in our trio." Pansy said pushing Hermione down in the beanie next to her and pushing Harry to sit on Draco's lap. "Now tell Harry your sorry and Hermione too." she said to Draco.

Drawing in his pride Draco mumbled an apology to them.

"I don't think I heard you Draco." Harry said smiling at the blond who was obviously having problems wrapping his tongue around the words. "But luckily I know you enough to know that took a lot out of you." Harry teased. "So I accept you apology but I don't think 'Mione heard you from across the room, so speak up."

Draco threw a menacing glare at him and seriously contemplated throwing Harry off his lap, but he was enjoy the close proximity to his mate as his lower regions were clearly stating. "Sorry for my lack of hospitality Granger, it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted Malfoy." Hermione said smiling at him. She found it slightly amusing the affect Harry and Pansy had on the blond Slytherin. He seemed almost powerless against them.

"And since you put on dignity on the line I guess I can still give you your birthday present." Harry said to Draco as he pulled out a small box wrapped in green and silver paper.

Maneuvering himself so he could neatly open the box while Harry was still in his lap he quick and neatly tore in to the parcel. What he found made him gasp. It was a pendant with a dragon and lion facing off at each other. The detail was beautifully done, he could tell this was no cheap purchase.

"I thought I was a good representation of us. You are the dragon and I the lion. Forever going toe to toe."

"I love it Harry." Draco said smiling up at the brunette, "Thank you." another set of foreign words to him. His little lion was slowly morphing him and Draco didn't mind it one bit, because it was all for the better good.

"Your are welcome."

The girls across from them had small smile on their lips, both knowing Harry was completely blind to Draco feelings but harvest some of his own. It was going to take some planning to get them to admit the attraction to one another. Hermione and Pansy sharing the same thoughts turned toward each other and gave a slight nod to each other, they had planning to do, both of them wanted to see their friends happy and loved, they be damn if someone got in their way of that.


	3. Icy Harry

Chapter III

"So are any of you going to tell me how this friendship came about?" Hermione asked them as she took one on the treats from off the plate.

"I stopped Harry from jumping the Astronomy Tower one night." Draco told her, he felt Harry tense against him then dropped his head.

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, "Harry why would you do that?"

"I just wanted it all to end." Harry told her his voice soft.

"Wanted what to end?"

"To this day he has never said what he wanted to end." Draco said as he stroked Harry's head that was pressed against his shoulder. "It took me two hours to talk him into coming here. Another four to get him to go to sleep peacefully. I was scared shitless the whole time."

"Not that I am not grateful for you saving but why did you care?"

"I could tell you it was because I didn't want to lose my greatest rival, because lets be honest you and Weasel aren't enough to keep me entertained. But I don't really know what made stop him from jumping, and that was probably why I was scared the most. When he woke the next day I had to call an house elf for a calming draught since he was still frantic. We spent the whole day and night in here. I talked to him got him to calm down and respond to me. The main reason I didn't want him to go that ay was because I was afraid that after he was out of my sight that he would try again. But I made him take an oath that he wouldn't try to kill himself again and I promised that I would have time to talk with him everyday to try and keep his demons at bay. Since then we meet up a couple hours a day and Friday nights we come here and return in the morning or close to lunch."Draco said as he rub smoothing circles on the smaller boys back.

"Why didn't you come to Ron and me Harry?"

"I was afraid of what you would think of me. With Draco it didn't matter, he was going to tell me what I need to hear not what would make me feel better. He wasn't going to push to find the skeletons in my closet. Skeletons I wish to stay there until I am ready, and when I am ready to share them I will." Harry said his face never leaving Draco's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Well I hope you know that I will wait for you to tell me what is bothering you Harry and that I am always here for you."

"Thanks 'Mione." He said turning to give her a smile

"How did you up part of group Parkinson?" Hermione asked turning toward her.

"I was in the common rooms one night when Draco was trying to sneak out, couldn't sleep that night. He saw me and you should have heard the string of curses coming from his mouth. Before I could even ask what he was up to, he told me to go pack a quick bag and that I had five minutes to do so, of course it took me fifteen because I had no clue what to bring." Pansy said chuckling while Draco just snorted. "When I got back he was slightly pissed because I was making him late. I was wondering what was the big rush was I mean it was one o'clock in the morning, anything in the castle we still be there." Draco rolled his eyes at her but she kept going.

"Big shock to me when I follow him here and Harry is sitting by the fire curled in the fetile position. Draco made a beeline to him and wrapped him in his arms whispering comforting words to him. Harry had gotten here earlier that day fell asleep and had a terrible nightmare about Diggory and Voldemort. Draco I guess was accustom to finding Harry in the state of hysteric gave him a Dreamless Sleeping Draught and held him till he heard Harry's breathing even out then put him to bed. The whole time I was standing there speechless, I had never in all my years knowing Draco, and that has been since we were both in diapers, seen him take care of anyone like he took care of Harry that night. That night Draco told me about the three months he had been seeing Harry to keep him sane he was so concerned that I couldn't fault him for taking care of little Harry." Pansy said her voice filled with adoration for both Harry and Draco.

"The time that I have had to get to know Harry he has become like a brother to me as much as Draco has, but he is my little brother so I would look out for him a bit more than Draco seeing how Draco is the oldest he can take care of himself." Pansy teased.

"I'm not a baby Pansy," Harry said turning around pouting at her

"To me little Gryffindor you will forever be the baby."

"Well she has a point Harry, you are the youngest 6th year in Gryffindor and of all your friends so you are the baby."

"I doomed." Harry said hiding his face back in Draco's shoulder as they all laughed at his expense.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their summers, classes that they were taking, about embarrassing memories of each other and laughed at the others expense, they talked about the disappearance of several wizards and witches, the terror Voldemort was wrecking on England. Anything that came to mind they talked about it. By the time the sun came up they were just getting into their sleeping bags. Draco and Harry slept in one bag while the girls go there own. Draco felt his heart sore to a new level at the feel of Harry sleeping against him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and holding Harry close.

Harry woke up before anyone else, he smiled as he looked up a Draco's sleeping face. Though he had seen it many times he it still brought a smile to his face. He turned to look over his shoulder slowly not to wake Draco up to check the time. It was quarter to one. Cursing to himself when he realized they had slept through lunch and probably had everyone looking for them. But then he suddenly didn't care. He was warm safe and wrapped in Draco's arms, not that the blond knew what type of comfort it brought him, but for now he could live with that. Draco didn't need anymore of his baggage that he was already taking on. So till the blond begun to stir he lad in his arms his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and even breathing.

"Bloody hell we slept the day away." He heard Draco say his voice filled with sleep. "And you weren't planning on waking us were you?"

Harry always wondered how Draco knew he was awake especially when he never moved or indicated he was awake.

"Didn't feel like it. We were up all night talking and to be honest with you I needed that sleep I didn't get to many undisturbed hours of sleep this summer." Harry said as he folded his arms on Draco's chest and placed his chin no them. "Besides you all needed it to after the entertainment last night."

"You know I think I was a good idea for you to bring Hermione. Pansy needed a girl in this group and you need one of your best friends here too. I think it may help you in the long run."

"Help me with what?" Harry said feigning ignorance as he tried to get out of the sleeping bag and away from Draco, but he was stopped when Draco caught him around the waist to ensure he stayed where he was.

"Do not play me for stupid Harry." Draco's voice was icy, but when he spoke again it wasn't as cold. "You scare the shit out of me sometime, you don't know what it does to me to see you so broken, hurt. And sometimes there isn't a damn thing I can do for you except drug you into a dreamless sleep or into a calm state. It is maddening to see you so weak when I know you are a strong person. All I want to do is help you Harry, you are important to me. I do not know what I would do if anything was to happen to you. Do you understand me?" Draco told him. It was more than just Harry being his mate that had him scared of losing him but the fact that he had grown to genuinely love and care for Harry.

"I understand Draco. I just don't want to tell you it is right now. Maybe one day when I feel enough is enough but that day is not here yet. My demons are my own for the moment. I already made you the promise that I won't to kill myself but I have not reached the point were I need to share my darkest secrets."

"Will you ever?" Draco asked gray and emerald eyes locking onto one another.

"I don't know, but if I do then I will come to you and tell you. Till then Draco, please let's not bring the topic up again."

"I won't Harry. I just want you safe and happy." Draco said brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes.

"I know Dray." Harry said smiling at him kissing him on cheek then he got up and headed for the showers. "You better wake the girls up and call an house elf for lunch seeing how we slept through it."

By the time everyone was showered, dressed and fed till the point they were all about to burst they had for their respective houses. Harry and Hermione for the Tower. Draco and Pansy for the dungeons. Most of the walk was in silence as the Gryffindors headed for the Tower, Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and smiled up at him leaning on his should he was just slightly taller than her but not by much.

"Thank you for taking with you Harry. Those snakes were a riot." Hermione said smiling up at the boy she thought of as a brother even if to others their position seemed a bit romantic.

"I know. I love them, always have a good time when I'm with them. And now I am not the only Gryffindor and Pansy has someone she can confide instead of two boys. Sometimes Herm she makes us down right queasy with some of the things she says. I mean I understand me and Draco are the closet thing she has to friends but there are only a few thing a guy can take, even if he is gay!"

Hermione outright laughed at him and didn't regain her composure till they were outside of the Fat Lady. "Well I need a female friend myself to spare you and Ron. I know I have Ginny but I need someone, different."

"I know what you mean." Harry said nodding his head in understanding then turned to the Fat Lady and gave her the password. "Whinged Tortoise." She nodded her head accepting the password then the door swung open. "Where do you all get these passwords. I didn't even know there was a Whinged Tortoise."

"There are, mostly found in the swamps of America, they are rather gorgeous creatures." Hermione told him.

"Of course you would know." Harry said teasing here, she just rolled her eyes at him but her lips were upturned in a slight smile.

"I have a book for you if you want to read up on them. I believe you may find them interesting since they speak Parsaltongue." She said as they set down on the couch just as Ron entered the common rooms.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" He bellowed from behind them making the jump since they didn't know he was there. "I have been looking everywhere for the two of you since neither of you were at breakfast or lunch! If you were going to sneak around you didn't have to lie to my face Harry!" Ron said still yelling at them drawing attention from everyone in the area.

Hermione looked dumbstruck but Harry just looked at Ron as if he had lost his mind. "I am not sneaking around with Hermione Ron. We had this conversation last night, did we not? Hermione and I left early this morning to talk and hang out." Harry said telling most of the truth he just didn't say who they were talking and hanging out with.

"And you two excluded me? So am I no longer a part of this friendship? Or is my intellect not great enough to converse with the Chosen One and the Insufferable Know-It-All?" Ron snapped at them.

His words cut through the both of them but it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. That really set Harry off. "If you want to know the truth," Harry said his voice cold, almost venomous from the sound of it people in the room were inching away from him all except Hermione who was trying to stop the tears spilling from her eyes. "We were discussing matters that probably is out of your intellectual range considering how you can't keep your mouth shut long enough to see all the pros and cons. You blatantly say whatever the hell comes to your mind first without thinking of the consequences or what they may imply to the safety of those around you! And even if I was going out with Hermione what business would it be of yours when I know for a fact that you have been trying to suck the tonsils out of Lavender Brown. We appreciate your concern for worrying about us when we didn't show up for breakfast and lunch but I will not allow you hurt Hermione's feeling just because you refuse to grow up!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Tower leaving behind a very pale Ron and stunned Gryffindors.

"Come 'Mione lets get you some fresh air." he said soothing her as he lead her out of the castle so they could sit by the lake while she collected herself.

"Thanks Harry." She said her face still buried in his chest her tears soaking threw his clothes.

"Anytime 'Mione, anytime."


	4. Pain Reliever

Chapter IV

Neither Harry or Hermione even acknowledge Ron's presence the rest of that day or the day that followed. Harry didn't even care if Ron had any classes with him when they got their schedules Monday morning. He just compared his with Hermione's he had almost every class with her except Arithmancy and Muggle studies and Ancient Runes. He knew his schedule was more like Draco's seeing how the blond had helped him pass most of his class last year when most to the time he was to depressed to care if h passed or not. Everyday he begun to feel a bit more grateful to the blond for being there for him. It took him a while to realize Draco had always been a constant in his life even if they had spent almost five years as enemies. Lately even the thought of Draco seemed to make him blush.

"You must be thinking about your blond?" Hermione asked him smiling as she looked up from her book.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hermione." Harry said turning his attention back to his food.

"Really Harry? You've been staring in that direction for the past five minutes."

"No I haven't." then he blushed even harder when he realized that she was telling the truth. "I don't mean to." his voice soft slightly embarrassed

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because I don't want him to be in danger. Besides 'Mione think about it if Voldemort was to find out that I had an interest in him then he might use Draco to get to me I don't want to put him through that."

"That is a risk you should let him take Harry. Besides I think Draco could handle his own. Just let go Harry."

"Not right now 'Mione, maybe when I'm sure he will be safe to be around me."

"If you wait till then Harry you will never be happy because even when you defeat Voldemort you will still have people after you. Sometimes Harry you need to take care of yourself and that means allowing yourself to be happy every once in a while. No one wants you alone forever Harry. I definitely don't want you alone forever."

"I know you don't 'Mione, but I need to make sure that it is at least a bit safe for him to date me."

"I wont push you any more," Hermione told him he was about to thank her when she added. "At the moment." Hermione said before she placed her timetables in her bag along with the rest of her books. "Come we have double potions." she said standing from her seat.

They walked to the potions class in silence, Hermione with her hand resting on Harry's forearm so she could lean on him. Harry knew she did this when she was sadden by something. He could curse Ron right now for the hurt he was putting Hermione through. The bastard didn't deserve her affection. Well as long as Harry lived no one would deserve Hermione's affection, and the bastard that did steal her heart would wish he was never born if he ever hurt Hermione.

When they got to the potions class room Harry and Hermione took their seats in the front of the class since Hermione would die of shame if she ever had a seat in the back of the class, Harry laughed at that thought. He was instantly aware of when Draco entered the room, he didn't even have to turn around to see Draco take a seat on the other side of the class in the back along with Pansy, Theodore and Blaise. He wasn't surprise not to see Goyle and Crabbe there those two had brains the size of acorns.

As the rest of the class entered Harry focused on the conversation Hermione had started with Seamus. He rolled his eyes at Seamus attempts to flirt with Hermione. Seamus was Harry's friend and a good one but he didn't have a chance in hell of getting her. As much as he liked Seamus he wasn't the one for 'Mione. Hermione was one for intellectual conversations so she wouldn't bore he just didn't have it in him. And he also doubted Seamus could keep his goods in his pants, he would sleep with anything that had legs, male or female the kid didn't care one bit. It had also been rumored he fathered a child their fifth year whether fact or truth, Harry be damned if he brought his friend into his mess.

Harry was slightly grateful for Snape's dramatic appearance to get Seamus to leave Hermione alone, though he knew that he would try to talk to her again sometime today. But even his slight gratitude disappeared as soon as he heard Snape's icy drawl.

"Seeing how there are only twelve of you that managed to pass your owls I will be assigning you all partners for the rest of the year. You will be teaming up with your partner in more than just what happens in this class but also with your joint homework assignments, projects, research, and potion making. And so we are all clear now, your partners are non-negotiable. You even think of arguing with me over this I will make sure the both of you have two months worth of detention and a significant amount of points deducted from you houses. Am I understood?" he said staring at them as if daring them to challenge him.

"Yes sir." the class said in unison.

"Good." Snape tapped his wand on the board the list of partners appearing along with their assignment, which was a reading than a joint essay. "Go pair up."

Harry looked at the board with dread. It wasn't that he didn't like who he paired with because it gave them an excuse to be seen together but he knew he would not be able to concentrate long enough to read one word from their thirty page reading. He gathered his things and moved to the back of the room to sit next to Draco. He gave the blond a small smile before sitting down.

"You arranged this didn't you."

"Potter, I have no clue to what you are referring to. I mean seriously how can I influence Severus Snape to do anything in my favor?" Draco asked his lips curling up a little on the left side of his face.

"I don't know it may be that he is your godfather and he absolutely spoils you rotten. So much so in fact that I would think he was your actual father."

"What I wouldn't give for that to be true." Draco said his voice holding adoration for Snape and also sadden at the thought of his actual parents.

"Things still hectic at home?" Harry asked softly pulling out his book and turning to the right page.

"Father is trying to calm mother down, but she is as always being a self-righteous bitch. I can't stand the woman. I wish she would roll over and die to leave me and father in peace."

"You will have your peace one day Draco I guarantee it. Besides you are already making progress changing over to Light. Even if she is otherwise oblivious to it."

"And that way she will stay until she is good and gone."

"It will happen soon Draco. Her time is coming, she will be punished for her crimes." Harry told Draco, his voice was so serious that it nearly startled Draco. To Draco it almost sounded like a declaration of deeds to be done.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Soon you will see, Dragon. Soon you and your father will be free." When Harry said no more on subject Draco turned his attention to his book, slightly distracted by what Harry said.

By the time class ended Draco and Harry managed to get their assignment done though it was mostly Draco's effort, no matter how much Draco tutored Harry he just couldn't get potions to the point of writing a meter long essay on any potion.

Harry was on the way to Charms with Hermione when they ran into Ron. Harry had to admit that he looked miserable but he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, and Hermione was stubborn to a fault she be damn if she would apologize or suck up her wounded pride first. They just walked by him not even acknowledging his presence. He screwed up big time and he knew it. When class was over they headed to Herbology. All the classes were basically the same on their first day, review what they already learn to prepare for the new material. By the time dinner came that night Harry felt as though his brain was in overdrive from trying to remember the five previous years worth of material he didn't even want to think about how much homework they had multiple chapters to read and several essays on those chapters all about a meter and a half in length.

But for right now homework was the last thing he wanted to think about. When he set next to Hermione he filled his plate with food, he didn't even notice when Ron sat next to him.

"Harry did you and Malfoy set up a time to start your research paper?"

"Yeah, he told when to meet up before we left Herbology."

"What are you and Malfoy doing working together?" Ron sneered, he really wasn't helping himself get back in their good graces.

"Well if someone had pass their O.W.L.s for Potions then they would know, wouldn't they?" Harry said not even turning to look at Ron. But he knew the red heads face was turning brighter than his hair.

For the rest of dinner Ron was once again ignored by Harry and Hermione several other Gryffindors ignored him as well. The argument he had initiated in the common rooms the other day didn't sit well with a lot of the Gryffindors. He knew it was because most of what Harry had said to him was true and the other Gryffindors knew it to. He was practically alienated from Neville who was always loyal to Harry and Hermione more so than himself, and Seamus and Dean gave him the cold shoulder. The only person he really had to talk to was Lavender Brown and that was because they mostly snogged and shagged so she was only using him for her own means. But he would take any contact he could get at the moment. He knew soon even that wouldn't be enough and he would have to suck it up and apologize to Harry and Hermione but the time was not now not while Hermione's wounds were still to fresh, Harry wouldn't let him within two feet of her.

"Hermione I gotta go, Malfoy is ready to go to the Library. You and Notts coming?"

"Yeah, he just has something to do so we will be there in two hours."

"Then come with me." Harry said he could feel Ron getting a little hopeful that he might catch Hermione without him.

"Yeah, just let me pack my things." she said putting her books in her bag that she had been reading during dinner.

With a smile on his face Harry felt Ron's hope crumble.

"Well it took you long enough Potter." Draco said keeping up their hatred act that was enough to make both of them cringe inside since there was no hate there, in any aspect.

"Had to wait for 'Mione." Harry told them as they left the Great Hall.

"What's up with you two and Weasel?" Draco asked them when they were far enough from the Great Hall.

"We had a falling out Saturday when we got back. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it with the way gossip travels around here."

"Falling out about what?"

"He thought I was sneaking behind his back with Hermione." Harry said bitterly

"Seriously? Doesn't he know that she doesn't have the right bits for you."

"No, I've told him. With the way he is acting I don't plan on telling him."

"Well the Weasel doesn't deserve the two of you anyway. I wish I had his opportunity to have an open friendship with you two."

"If that is what you want Draco, than that is what you should do." Hermione told him as she leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to put Harry in danger, and besides it's still a secret of which side I am really on. I will not only be putting you two in danger but my father and my godfather. I can't risk that."

"Then we will stay a secret."

"Well secret or not, we will have our meeting Harry a hour after curfew for forty-five minutes in the old Tranfiguration class room. I will not let you avoid me tonight as you have been doing for the past two days." when they entered the library walking past Madame Pince.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I have been a bit busy."

"Busy with what?"

"It's nothing important Draco." Harry said as they took their seats in the Library.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and reached for Harry's arm, he felt Harry tense then hung his head. Draco pulled up Harry's sleeve and felt his blood run cold. His eyes flashed up to Harry and they screamed bloody murder.

"This is what you have been busy with, Potter?" Draco said his voice cold.

"Please Draco not here."

"What did you do Harry?" Hermione gasped taking Harry's arm from Draco. "Why?"

"You promised me."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I swear it Draco. I just wanted to ease some of the pain. I couldn't take it last nigh or the night before. And it was too late to come find you."

"Then why not come to me Harry?" Hermione asked him. As she traced some of his scars on his arm.

"Didn't want you to know. It was bad enough Draco knew. I never wanted you to know." Harry said pulling his arm back.

"Well now she does. We are definitely talking tonight. And I want to know what caused this tonight Harry, and I want no excuses."

"I'll make sure he comes Draco. I won't intrude on your meeting because I know he won't tell me." Hermione said her eyes narrowing when the flashed to Harry. "But next time Harry tell me if you need someone to talk to or to just be with you please. I can't lose you Harry." She said kissing his cheek

"I will 'Mione."

"We need to get started on this Potion research but our conversation is far from over, that I promise you Harry James Potter."


	5. Harry's Secret

**HEY! Well seeing how for the past four chapters I forgot to put this disclaimer so I'm going to do it now: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! Okay now that's done I hope you all have enjoyed the four other chapters and enjoy this one as well thanks for your reviews and I hope to see some new ones they help give me a push to put new chapters up. But enough of my rambling ENJOY! R&R!**

Chapter V

"Sit." Draco said pointing to a chair farther away from him.

Draco had barely said a word to him when they were at the library. He only spoke to do the assignment than to remind him that he was to meet up with that night shortly after curfew. He was still clearly mad at Harry. Harry hated when Draco was angry with him it was like his whole world just turned upside down and inside out. He silently sat down and let Draco pull himself together before he laid it into him.

"Harry this is getting to the point where it is ridiculous. I am here for you I don't care what time of night it is come and get me, find some way to sneak into Slytherin Housing. Do you know what it does to me to see you do this to yourself Harry?" Draco asked him turning around to look at him.

"I just needed an escape."

"That is no excuse, none. Before we leave here tonight you are going to tell me why you continuously do this to yourself, and make my efforts look like they were for nothing."

"Can we not talk about this here. These walls have ears."

"Where do you want to go Harry?"

"The Room of Requirements. I will be more comfortable telling you this there where I know we can't be overheard."

"Fine lets go." Draco said as he moved to the door and opened it for the both of them.

Neither bothered concealing themselves as they made their way up to the seventh floor. When they reached the corridor Harry paced up and down three times before a door appeared. He silently went in Draco following close behind him. The room looked like a sitting area with a two chairs sitting by a lit fire. Harry took the first one he came to and set and stared at the fire.

"Tell me Harry." Draco said sitting across from him in the other seat.

It was a long while before Harry spoke, for a moment Draco didn't think he was going to speak.

"You know most people have the wrong idea of why I was so angry and sad the night of Cedric's...death." he said choking around the last two words. "You know I was the one to convince him to put his name in the goblet." Harry smiled at the memory as he looked into the fire. "He didn't think he was going to get in. But I knew different. For a Hufflepuff Cedric was extremely brave he could have made a good Gryffindor, but was always to much of a romantic." Harry said laughing to himself.

"When I heard Dumbledore call his name I was planning a night to show him how proud of him I was. And I was very proud. But then the cup called my name. I didn't know what to think, so for a while I set there dumbstruck. It took Hermione to get me moving towards Dumbledore. On my way to the room with the others I was thinking maybe Cedric put my name in the cup with him just to be funny, but when I got there he was as surprised as I was. Instead of celebrating with him that night we talked. To enter this was the last thing I wanted to do. It was time for Cedric to shine." Harry said with a smile on his face then it disappeared. "I wanted to back out of it but he told me that I couldn't, that it was binding that I would have to see it through or die. I knew this Tournament would mean more media attention that was the last thing I wanted especially with the relationship I had with Cedric, I didn't want him to get him in trouble. So we decided that for a cover he would get a girlfriend. At first he didn't want to. But I knew had to be done to keep things hidden certain sacrifice had to be made. Near the end of the Tournament I desperately tried to pull out, but I couldn't. I was scared, you can't imagine the fear I was going through. The night of the last round of the Tournament I had a bad feeling about it, something just wasn't right. I tried to tell Cedric but there wasn't time. And then when we met up again in the maze was when I went to save him. We both approached the Goblet he told me to take it but I wanted us both to have it to get it over with than I could tell him the secret I was keeping from him. But that was never to be he was killed, Voldemort came back full force and I was left alone with my secret, our secret."

"What secret Harry?" Draco asked gently

"I was going to have our baby. A little girl." Harry said tears coming down his face. "I was scared shitless, I didn't know wizards could get pregnant. And when I read up on it the book told me it usually took potions or spells for wizards to get pregnant unless they were Magical Beings like Veela, Werewolves, Vampires, Draaks. I don't know how it happened and I really didn't care. I was going to have a family a real family and I was going to have it with Cedric. But the night he died that dream died with him. I was two months pregnant and alone. But she was forever my reminder of Cedric, I was going to love her with all my heart enough for the both of us. But the night she was born they took her from me." tears were blurring his vision as they rapidly escaped his eyes. "A week later was the night you stop me from jumping."

"Who took her Harry?"

"Dumbledore. I didn't even get to hold her. I don't know if she looks like me or Cedric he never gave me the chance."

"Where did he take her?"

"To live with the Diggorys but I don't care. I want my baby back Draco, but I don't want her around my uncle Vernon."

"When you are free of them Harry I promise You will get your daughter back."

"Do you think you can get a picture of her for me? I asked Dumbledore but he won't do it. I know your father has connections can he do that for me?"

"I can do one better. I will give you a chance to see and hold her this Christmas. I'll have the lawyers take care of it. Dumbledore had no right to take her from you. I'll make sure your daughter knows you and you know her. I just need you to promise me something?"

"Anything" Harry breath out.

"Never ever, cut yourself again."

"I promise, oh god I promise just get me my little girl." Harry said jumping from his seat and hugging Draco crying into hos shoulder.


	6. Malfoy's Help

Chapter VI

When Draco arrived back to his room he was mentally and emotionally drained he could feel himself close to tears but he was holding them back, he was determined not to let them escape but when he saw Pansy sitting there waiting for him to return his knees gave out and his head fell into his hands. Never in his life did he think that someone would be so cruel as to take someones kid away especially not some one they all trusted with their lives. How could Dumbledore do that to Harry? Knowing that he lost the father of his daughter but then to take her away from him? Never did he see anyone as evil as he saw Dumbledore even more so than he saw the Dark Lord.

"Draco, what happened? Is Harry alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Pansy asked as she drew him close.

"I didn't expect it to be this bad Pansy. And the worst part I don't even think that is all of it." Draco said as he fought his tears back.

"Didn't expect what to be so bad? What's the matter with Harry?"

"Dumbledore took his baby away. He never got to see her Pansy."

"Harry has a baby? Who's the other father?" Pansy asked shocked, she was going over the last couple of years in her head she didn't remember seeing Harry pregnant but then again he might have used some strong glamours.

"Cedric Diggory."

"Oh God, poor Harry. Is that why he was going to kill himself?"

"Yes. It was a week after they took her away from him. Pansy he thought he would never see her again or hold her."

"We have to help him Draco. We have to get him his baby back." Pansy said frantically she be damned if someone kept Harry's baby from him any longer than necessary. For a male wizard to have a baby they are just attached as a witch is if not even more so. They literally share their magic with their baby to ensure its survival. That could be taxing if not more binding.

"I promised I would get him his baby. I going to write father see if he can get me out of school this weekend we have some planning to do. I will be damned if someone keeps my mate from his baby any longer. He will have her and I'll make sure they will have a place during the summers he goes to the Dursley's if he can't have her there than she will stay in a heavily warded extremely secretive part of the Manor."

"When you go home I want to go to."

"I'll take care of it Pansy."

The rest of the week seemed to drag by for Draco. He was anxious to get home so he could talk to his father he was also a bit scared of the prospect to. His father knew Harry to be his mate and for some unfathomable reason was excited about Harry being his future son-in-law. But he didn't know how he was going to react to hearing that Harry had a baby from a previous relationship. But than again it would make his father a bit hypocritical seeing how he wasn't a product of his father mating, though he didn't exactly know who his mate was, whether they were male or female And in all honestly he hoped that his father found them soon, the man was driving him crazy.

When Friday evening came Lucius Malfoy arrogantly as every Malfoy before him, Flooed into the Headmasters Office where he requested the presence of his son and also informed the Headmaster that Draco would be staying the weekend at the Manor along with Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't entirely sure why this was urgent for his son but what ever the need the would see to it as he had always done. When the students entered the Headmaster Office, Lucius said his goodbyes to Dumbledore and followed Pansy and Draco into the green flames. When they reached the Manor Lucius pulled his son into a hug then Pansy.

"What was the emergency Draco?" Lucius asked them when they were seated in his study and the elves had brought tea and biscuits

"Harry needs our help." Draco said his voice even but his father could her the desperation behind it.

"What is wrong with your mate Draco? Has someone harmed him? Is he in any danger?"

"At the moment Harry is not any danger except from himself most of the time. But in a way he has been hurt. But father what I am about to tell you, you mustn't let it affect your opinion of Harry, he had no way of knowing I was his mate and still he does not know."

"What is it Draco?"

"Harry has a daughter."

"Harry Potter knocked someone up and now he expects you to take care of it?" Lucius asked almost in disbelief.

"No father, had is the mother to his daughter."

"I don't remember reading any where Mr. Potter was pregnant."

"He kept it secret."

"Where is the child now? Is she at the castle?"

"Dumbledore took her from Harry before he even had a moment to look upon the child." Draco said bitterly

"Who is the child father? Does he know of the girl?"

"Her father is dead, Harry never got the chance to tell him."

"Did he at least tell him where he took the baby?"

"To say with her grandparents, the Diggorys."

"Why doesn't Potter just go to them and ask for her?"

"Dumbledore has forbid him to see her and and the family does not wish for Harry's involvement in her life."

"How dare he? What gives him the right?" Lucius bellowed. He maybe many things but he was a father first and if someone was to take his son from him he would tear the world apart till he had him back.

"I made a promise to him father, that he was going to have his little girl in his arms by Christmas. I ask for your help so that I can keep that promise to Harry. He has lost hope to many times before, I do not want him to lose hope in me and my word. As you have always told me father, a Malfoy's word is their law."

"Potter will have his daughter, I guarantee it Draco. And he will have her in his arms that I promise you and after he has she will not be taken from him again, I swear to that."

"Thank you father." Draco said to him, he didn't realize the weight that was added to his shoulders over the week till it was lifted from by his fathers promise.

"No need Draco. When the baby is with her mother," Draco chuckled at that he couldn't wait to tease Harry about that. "Arrangements will be made. As I understand the child will not be welcomed at his relative residence?"

"No, Harry does not want the child there under any circumstances. I was thinking we could keep her here during the summer. And when Harry wanted to see her he could. But if it is okay with you father I wanted a section of the Manor heavily warded and secret to all except those who this relates to: you, Pansy, Harry, Uncle Severus and myself. I even want certain house elves in that section of the Manor so the Dark Lord will never learn of her presence here in the Manor."

"It will be done Draco. Harry is practically family, well soon will be when you get the balls to finally approach him about being your mate. And since he his family we protect our own, he and the baby are our own."

"Did he tell you how old she was Draco?" Pansy asked him speaking up for the first time she was instantly relieved when Lucius said that he would take care of everything, she felt sorry for anyone that crossed someone that a Malfoy considered family.

"She's eight months, a week, and two days."

"Does he have a name for her?"

"Kara Lily Potter. He told me that Cedric always wanted his first daughter to be named after his late aunt that died when he was seven."

"He will have his little Kara back soon." Lucius vowed as he begun shifting through the law books in his study. If there was one thing Draco and Pansy knew about Lucius Malfoy it was that he was the best Arguer in all of Magical Europe if not the world.

When Monday came around Draco felt more relaxed about Harry getting his little girl. His father had the basics already worked out for them. He had passed on to Draco all the information Harry needed to give to Dumbledore so he can have Kara back. The heavier material would come later if and when Dumbledore proved to be a problem Lucius already went through every Law that Dumbledore may try to invoke and found loopholes for each one. He had every document meticulously written and ready to owl at any moment Harry may need it.

Draco pulled Harry to the side during breakfast and gave him the three documents his father gave him. One was to ensure Harry's separate housing, one was to ensure Dumbledore had no say in Harry and Kara's welfare beyond schooling, and the other was to go to the Diggorys who aided in separating a child from their mother, they were getting theirs were being served to them this morning with three Aurors to pick the child up and give her to Harry.

"Take these to the Headmaster. You have to do it now before the Aurors get here with Kara."

"She's coming now? I'll get her back today?" Harry asked Draco excitedly.

"Father is very good at what he does. And he also has some influence in the Ministry, supposedly Death Eater or not, he still knows how to invoke fear into anyone even if they never know it is him pulling the strings."

"I didn't expect to get her back this soon. What if I'm no good to her and she is better off with her grandparents?" Harry looked close to panicking.

Draco put his hand under Harry's chin and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. "No body goes into this exactly perfect Harry unless they are Molly Weasley. No one expects you to be perfect at this either, you just love that little girl and take care of her. Something tells me though you will have more than enough help and you will make a great mother." Draco said unable to leave out the last part.

"Mother? Oh god I am technically her mother. Do you think I would confuse her if I ask her to call me Dad?"

"Greatly."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as I have her back."

"Exactly. And father is setting a safe place up for her during the summer at the Manor since I know you don't want her at your relatives house. And before you ask no one will know she is there not even Voldemort, we swear this to you."

"Thank you Draco." Harry said unable to resist the urge to hug him. "Thank Lucius for me to."

"I will Harry." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head than let him go. "Do you need me to go to the Headmaster with you?"

"Please?"

"What would you do with out me?" Draco teased

"Crash and burn."


	7. I'm Your Mama

Chapter VII:

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you two today?" Dumbledore asked surprised to see the two boys coming to his office together and with the aid of a teacher.

"I've come to give you these." Harry said sitting the documents in front of Dumbledore, "I've been away from her long enough."

"Harry surely you understand why-" Albus said looking over the documents he was stunned that Harry was actually fighting to get the little girl back.

"I don't want to know your reasoning for taking her away I just want you to understand I am getting my daughter back."

"Harry this is no time for you to be raising a child your life is in constant danger. Would you put her in the middle of it?"

"Don't try to manipulate him old man. Those documents are quite clear. You are to provide him rooms suitable for both him and his daughter and you will not interfere with Harry raising Kara. You are just lucky criminal charges are not being placed for kidnapping."

"You two must understand I did what was best for everyone."

"I don't give a damn!" Harry said as his powers were starting to reflect his enraged mood. Every time his magic lashed out it would cause something to break. He just barely got it under control to speak again. "You took her from me. You didn't give me the chance to see her or hold her. You just took her from me. When I asked you for a picture of her you denied me of that. She was the last thing I had of him, you knew this. And you took her from me. I would have gone along with if it was for her benefit. But it wasn't it was for your own self-satisfaction so the world would not know that you let the Boy-Who-Lived, get knocked up right under your nose by a seventeen year old when he was only fourteen. Eight months one week and five days you have kept her from. I be damned if you keep her from me any longer. Now get my damned rooms together and yous stop playing with my life." Never in all the time Dumbledore had lived had he been truly afraid. The look in Harry's eyes was crazed, lethal. He had never seen such magic behind anyone's eyes. He overstepped his bounds, he knew this. But he never expected this reaction from Harry.

"Your rooms will be ready by lunch time." Albus said as he snapped his fingers for a House-elf to explain the new development than he turned to Draco. "And what is your tale in all this Mr. Malfoy."

"Since we are all on the same side Harry came to me for help, who was I to deny the Golden Boy?" Draco sneered at Albus.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were acquainted."

"It wasn't meant for you to know." Draco said to the headmaster just as the fire in the fire place turned green and three Aurors stepped out one caring a crying Kara close to her chest.

Harry never been so happy and nervous at the same time as he was when Tonks put Kara in his arms. She was beautiful, She had his eyes and Cedric's bronze hair but it was all Potter hair. The two seemed to instantly connect when they looked into each others eyes. It was as if they both knew who the other was so much so that her crying instantly silenced. She was in wonder, she finally had her mother, she was happy so much so that she graced Harry with a one tooth smile and a giggle.

"Hi darling, I'm your mama." Harry said to her silently as he set down with her. "You look like your daddy with his nose and ears. He was a good man your daddy. I'll tell you all about him when you get older." Harry said bouncing her a bit as if she was responding to his she started to coo which made Harry eyes water with unshed tears and a smile playing at his lips. "And this blond over here is Uncle Draco. He help me get you back." Harry said as Draco came to stand beside him to look at Kara. His heart was instantly wrapped around the little girls fingers and as if she knew it she reached out for him. "She wants you to pick her up Draco."

Draco lifted her out of Harry's arms and looked into her bright emerald eyes as she reached out and touched his cheek. They also had an instant understanding, he was going to be more than her Uncle but her daddy one day. He cooed at her till it was time to give her back to Harry who looked like he was itching to have her back.

"Were they taking good care of her 'Dora?" Harry asked when Draco gave Kara back to him.

"The conditions looked livable but they didn't seem to be to caring to the little girl, almost detached from her. When we got there it looked like she hadn't eaten since the night before. I had to feed her before we got here and change her as well they let her filth go through her clothes she was crying a good thirty minutes while we were there to explain the documents to them to let them know what they were being serving neither seemed incline to go attend to the little girl so we took care of that ourselves."

"Thanks 'Dora." Harry said standing from his seat to give her a hug.

"You are more than welcome Harry. You need your new room warded correct? Your Arguer suggested it."

"Yes please."

"Me and Kingsley will take care of it for you Harry when everything is set up."

"Arguer? How are you paying him Harry with your accounts still waiting till you seventeen."

"His services were free." Draco told Dumbledore

"Lucius?"

"My Arguer wishes to stay anonymous but you are more than welcome to keep guessing. Draco I want to go to the Tower, time for Kara to meet her Aunt 'Mione."

"You are going to broadcast to Voldemort that you have a kid that he can use to get to you?"

"Word doesn't stay quiet at the Ministry for to long, I'm sure it will be in the Evening Prophet tonight. Good day Albus." Harry said as he left the room with Kara and Draco with the three Aurors behind him.

Harry walked the halls cooing at Kara totally blind to all the stares he was receiving from everyone, he also didn't see Draco split from them as soon as they left the Headmaster's office. His only focus was Kara, they were in there own little world. When they reached the Tower Harry absentmindedly gave the Fat Lady the password than walked through with the Aurors still behind him and Kara. When he saw Hermione he flashed her a big smile.

"Harry! Is this her?" She asked practically jumping out of her seat with excitement to see the niece she had just learned about two nights ago.

"This is her. Hermione meet Kara, Kara this is your Aunt 'Mione." Harry said turning her so they could get a good look at each other.

"She's adorable. Can I hold her?" Hermione asked, they both were oblivious to the commotion in the common room but everyone kept their distance with the Aurors there.

"Yeah." Harry said handing Kara to Hermione. The two stared at each other for a good minute than Kara giggled and reached out to touch Hermione's bushy hair.

"Well aren't you the most adorable thing in all the world. You look just like your mama and daddy. Your daddy would have been happy to call you his. I didn't know him all that well but from what I did know of him he had a kind heart, was there for anyone that needed it. Someone worth admiring like your mama did. You know your daddy was the only one to beat your mama in Quidditch."

"That was because to of the Dementors I would have had that snitch." Harry said as he sat down and watched Hermione with Kara. "And that will be the only time someone ever beats me in Quidditch."

"So you playing this year?"

"No. I have to take care of Kara and I have my studies I won't have time for it."

"Who is this?" Ron said as he came over to sit next to Harry they had somewhat started to talk to each other during the weekend when Ron sucked up his pride and apologized. Harry was still weary about Ron being near Hermione so he kept his distance.

"This is Kara, my daughter." Harry said to him as Hermione gave her back to him.

"You have a daughter? Where's her mama?" Ron said looking around the common rooms.

"I'm her mama." Harry said bouncing and playing with the baby in his lap. He smiled at her giggles they warmed his heart every time.

"What? When? How?" Ron said looking like a fish out of water.

"December ,13th of last year. And he how would be how any other baby is made."

"Where's her father?"

"He's dead." Harry said bitterly but softly so he wouldn't alert Kara to his mood change.

"Who was he?"

"Cedric Diggory." Harry said as he kissed Kara on her forehead.

"I didn't know the two of you were that close."

"We were very close. We were formed a friendship around the middle of my third year, but that is public knowledge. What everyone didn't know was that our relationship got more serious near the end of that year."

"Why didn't you tell me or Hermione? I didn't even know that you were gay."

"He was three years older than me and I was very much a minor. I didn't want him to get into any trouble. If he was still alive than when I turned seventeen our relationship would have been told to everyone if were still together at the time. But that is not how things played out. He is dead and all I have left of him is my daughter. And as for you not knowing that I was gay, well that was just you being slightly blind. If you had noticed I flirt with more guys than I do girls."

"We were both just waiting for you to open you eyes."

"So you knew?" Ron asked Hermione

"Of course I knew. I asked Harry about it when things didn't work out with Cho and he was completely blind of Ginny's interest in him."

"Well I had a crush on her just slightly but I really never attending on going out with her because she was Cedric's 'girlfriend' before he died. Though that was just a farce." Harry said noticing Kara's eyes drooping, he placed her against his chest so she could go to sleep.

"Farce how?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was with me but the media was always around that year so we decided it was best if he had a girlfriend. Cho knew this, though for some reason she still got a little to attached. The rest I will have to tell you guys later Kara is tired." Harry told them as a house-elf popped in to let him know his room was ready. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked Harry as he stood up to leave the Tower.

"I have my own rooms. I will be staying there for the rest of the day."

"Can we come for dinner?"

"Not tonight, my Arguer will be there for dinner. Don't take this the wrong way Ron but I need Hermione to come over to help me set up the nursery. But you can come over tomorrow."

"No problem Harry."

The house elf lead the six of them to Harry and Kara's new rooms. They were on the Seventh floor not far from the Room of Requirements. There was a portrait of several different types of Magical creatures at the entrance. Harry recognized some to be veelas, werewolves, vampires, draaks, faes, elves, and fairies. They all seemed to be in a forest like area sitting on tree limbs, laying on the ground flying,and around running, all enjoying there own activities.

"The password is Fairy dust, Mister Potter." The house elf told him. When the door open they stepped into the common rooms which was done in black, white, and red. There was a sitting area around the fireplace and several bookcases filled with books on the wall near the door. On the other wall was a window looking out at the lake on the grounds. There was a hall that lead to a small kitchen an two bedroom each with their own baths slightly smaller than the prefects bathroom. The smaller bedroom was Kara's room. There was already a crib and changing table there but Harry didn't like the blandest of room he was going to have Hermione help him with that. Harry's room was done in gold and silver with a big king size four poster bed and a walk in closet that in his opinion was too big for his meager belongs, but he was sure Draco and Pansy will try and find someway to fill it up. There was also a chest of drawers in his room that he thought of just moving into the walk in closet. He also had a desk and a small book case in the room.

"Well for short notice, Dumbledore did good." Tonks said as she looked around the room.

"He did." Harry said sitting down with Kara who was asleep in his arms.

"We will put the wards up for you Harry." Kingsley said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder than taking his wand out. He and the other two Aurors had the rooms totally warded in thirty minutes. They had to disarm several that Dumbledore tried to place in the room before they were all done.

"Thanks, all of you. I wouldn't have thought of half those wards as Lucius did."

"Mr. Malfoy was very adamant about all of these wards and seemed to really care about your safety. I guess your survival is extremely important to him." Kingsley said.

"Well of course Harry survival is important to him. Harry is his way of not having to deal with You-Know-Who till his dieing day." Tonks said "And the fact that young Malfoy seems smitten with Harry." Tonks teased causing Harry to blush.

"We are just friends." Harry said as he looked down at his daughter to try and hid his blush.

"For now," Tonks teased, then became somewhat serious, for Tonks anyway. "Mr. Malfoy will be flooing in at six Harry. We have already sent an owl to let him know the address to your room. And I would think Draco would be here earlier, we took the liberty of owling him as well. I know that you will want to go shopping for things for the kid, we will come for you tomorrow shortly after breakfast to go to Diagon Alley Mr. Malfoy has given you two house elves that will watch Kara while you are out tomorrow they will also be here with you for the rest of the year to watch her while you are in class. Mr. Malfoy said he will also be taking care of tomorrows expense, don't argue about it with me Harry the man is coming tonight talk to him about it." Tonks said lifting her hand up to stop him from arguing.

"He thought of everything."

"When have you known a Malfoy to be unprepared?" Hermione asked him

"Never."

"Exactly."

"Well it was good to see you again Harry. Happy you got your little girl back, and we will see you soon." Tonks said giving Harry and Hermione a hug than kissing Kara on her cheek. Kingsley said his goodbyes and the other Auror that they didn't know as well but knew he was also apart of the Order just gave a slight tilting of his head than Harry and Hermione were left alone with Kara who was still asleep, now with her thumb in her mouth.

"I guess we should get started on the nursery." Hermione said transfiguring the table into a bassinet for Kara.

"Guess you are right. But since this is the night I just got her back she is sleeping with me."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about sneaking off to the Room of Requirements to hang out with Draco and Pansy they can just come here."

"Guess you are right. Going to need to get some sleeping bags and beanie bags for you all."

"Or we all sleep in your bed." Hermione said laughing a they entered the Nursery

"Not likely. I'll keep my bed for myself and Kara thank you very much."

"We will see about that." then she turned her attention to the room. "This is going to need some work."

"I couldn't agree with you more."


	8. What's Draco's Secret?

Chapter VIII:

Harry and Hermione had been working one the Nursery for a good hour and a half before Kara let her presence be known yet again. They cleaned up and headed back to the sitting room where a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice was waiting for them along with a wailing baby. Harry checked her diaper and found that she was still clean and dry, so he figured she was hungry. He took her and went to the kitchen to see if there was any milk for her but found none he was close to panicking when Hermione came into the kitchen.

"I was studying yesterday about parenthood for witches and wizards I know a spell you could use to produce milk, it will last till your body starts to do it naturally. When you had Kara your body should have produced some but since you didn't have a chance with her you stopped."

"I won't have boobs will I?"

Hermione laughed at him, "No, well kinda, you chest will swell slightly but no so much as it will be noticeable this spell is for wizards not witches."

"Okay do it." Harry said laying Kara down in a bassinet he had transfigured from a chair.

When Hermione was done with the spell Harry could feel his chest become tender as the skin was stretch when filled with the milk.

"You know this is slightly weird that there are spells for this kind of thing." Harry said picking Kara up after he removed his shirt, he saw Hermione blush at his half nakedness but he didn't care at the moment because Kara was still whaling at the top of her lungs.

"Please feed the baby before we go deaf." said a familiar drawl from the kitchen entrance.

"Please invite yourselves in." Harry said teasingly to Draco and Pansy who was behind him as Kara latched on to his now tender nipple, he slightly winced from the pressure but didn't protest against it.

"Isn't she adorable." Pansy said sitting next to Harry as he fed Kara. "When Draco told me that Kara was her all I could think about was all the cute little outfits we are going get her tomorrow."

"Your coming?"

"Yes, we are all going under a disguise. I don't think your friend Weasley is invited unless you want him there." Draco said the last part bitterly.

"No not at the moment. We are on somewhat good terms but not to where we need to be for me to share that experience with him." Harry said looking up from Kara to look at Draco. "I can't thank you enough for this Draco. You or your father. He amazes me I thought for sure I would have to wait until Christmas to see her."

"So did I. But father is incredible with his knowledge of Wizarding Law. All the books in his study are law books and I am sure he has read everyone of them. So it wasn't to hard for him to find the laws he needed, and I am pretty sure he still finding more laws that Dumbledore will try to invoke or the Diggorys. And for everyone that he finds he will look and locate loopholes or put up one hell of an argument that they will veto such laws. And he is also finding other laws that will work in your favor."

"I am truly grateful to him." Harry said as he placed a towel on his shoulder to burp Kara who decided she had enough to drink.

"He will be glad to hear that. My father found it an honor that he could help you."

"The honor is all mine." Harry said gently rocking Kara till she was asleep.

"Give her here Harry and I'll put her in her room." Hermione said her hand reaching out for Kara. Harry let her take her. "Come Pansy I'll show what we have gotten done so far and we could probably use your opinion."

"Why do you help me the way you do?" Harry asked Draco when the girls left the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said looking away from Harry as if he was trying to assets the Kitchen see if it was worthy of his presences.

"I'm not blind nor dumb Draco. I know that it is more than you wanting to lose your greatest rival because if you haven't noticed we are hardly rivals these days. So why do you always help me no matter what I do or get myself into you help me, why?"

"You are not ready for the real answer to that Harry."

"How not? I tell you everything about me," Draco raised an eyebrow at him "Well almost everything. And anything you push to find out from me I tell you. At first I thought it was just a friend helping a friend like Hermione does for me all the time. But we weren't friends when you first started to help me. And to be honest with you, I know it took a lot of guts for you to go to your dad for help and it wasn't even for yourself. I know you have told me that the two of you are close but I also know that you are not one to always ask for help you will be close to your last breath before you ask someone to save your life because of your damnable Malfoy pride. So are you helping me Draco?"

"Because I care for you Harry." Draco said after they set in silence for five minutes. Harry didn't think he was going to answer but neither of them were leaving this kitchen without an answer. "Besides Pansy you are my only true friend. Granger may get there one day but for right now it is the two of you. You actually care for my opinion not because you are intimidated by my family but because you actually listen to what I have to say. And if you don't agree with my opinions than you will tell me. You also care about how I feel. I don't have to wear a mask of indifference around you for fear that I might get hurt just as you don't wear one around me. You are my friend Harry. And I'll be the first to admit that I may care for you more than that. But we both have our reasons for not acting on that don't we?"

Harry breath caught in his throat. Draco cared for him more than a friend? If it wasn't for the threat of Voldemort he would have hopped across the table and straight into the taller boys lap so he could have his way with him.

"Well maybe I should kill him a bit sooner so I can show you that I also care for you more than a friend should." Harry said looking up at Draco through his eye lashes. He could see what this look was doing to his friend. Draco looked ready to pounce on him, but than the girls came back in the kitchen minus the sleeping Kara.

"Well what did we interpret in here?" Pansy asked a hint of amusement in her voice when Harry and Draco sat up straighter in their seats where they had been leaning across the table closer to each other.

"Nothing. I have to run to the dungeons to get ready for tonight." Draco said getting up from his chair a bit to quickly causing his seat to almost topple over but his seeker reflexes caught it before it was even half way to the floor.

When the Slytherins were gone Hermione turned to Harry. "What did you do to Draco?"

"I just told him the truth." Harry said shrugging is shoulders than he turned to Hermione with a serious look in his eyes. "I think he is hiding something from me 'Mione. I mean I don't think it is anything life threatening but I know it is big. And I feel like once he tells me than everything will settle into place."

"Than why don't you ask him about it?" Hermione said taking a seat next to Harry. Harry has known her long enough to know that usually with this kind of thing she would be brimming with curiosity questioning as to how and why he was feeling the things he is feeling now. The way she was acting was as though she already found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"You know something! You and Pansy been talking and she has told you what it is Draco is keeping from me."

"Interesting girl Pansy. Who would have thought that if we put all the animosity behind us we could become fast friends. She has a good heart-"

"Stop rambling 'Mione. What is Draco keeping from me? No no, what are all of you keeping from me?"

"Harry, it is not my place or Pansy's to tell you Draco's secret, he will tell you when he is ready."

"But I have to spill my guts for him when he is ready that is just not fair."

"We both know that you haven't told Draco all your darkest secrets." Hermione said to him her voice slightly cold causing him to flinch. "When you told him about Kara that wasn't even half of the secrets you kept from us. I know things aren't as good as you make them to be when you go to the Dursleys. Don't think I haven't seen the signs Harry we all have but you won't open up about them, so all we can do is guess. I also know that there is more about those nightmares you have about Voldemort than you are telling me or even Draco. I also know that within yourself you are experiencing more than just pain from the lost of Cedric, more than guilt for nearly getting Sirius killed, more than anger for the things Dumbledore has allowed to happen to you. I see you when you get angry Harry. I see the way your power lashes out I also see the crazed look in your eyes when it does. You allow darkness to manifest within yourself Harry because you are to stubborn to rely on the people that are willing to give you a shoulder to lean on. Trust us enough to be there for you Harry. And maybe when you do that will Draco tell you his secret, when he is finally ready to trust you with it." Hermione told him. Than she stood from her chair. "I have to head back to go get ready for dinner tonight and to grab clothes to sleep in and to change into for tomorrow. Just think on what I said Harry. I am not asking you to bare your soul to me. But I think Draco deserves it, he's been there for you when I wasn't allowed to let him be there for you again. At least tell him enough so you won't have to carry a burden around on your shoulders anymore like the whole world is against you."

Hermione left Harry to his thought as she left for Gryffindor Tower. Harry sat there for a good hour just thinking before he called a house elf and ordered dinner for him and his guest tonight. He was wondering if Draco's secret was worth him spilling all of his demons for the blond Adonis to see. He feared that once Draco knew his secrets than he wouldn't want him anymore. But Draco hasnt left him once, even as enemies Draco was always a constant in his life. So maybe giving the blond another piece of him wouldn't be so bad. He seriously hope it wasn't. Though he wasn't ready to tell him about every skeleton in his closet he was willing to spill some of heavy shit. He wondered what the blonds opinion of him would be then. Harry could only hope that it was enough to continue their friendship.


	9. The Real Malfoys

Chapter IX:

Harry had just got himself and Kara ready for dinner just as Lucius flooed into his room. He was dressed in expensive robes as always and his long white blond hair was pulled back with a black bow. As always he looked very handsome.

"Lucius, its good to see you again." Harry said as he stuck his hand out to be shaken by Lucius who did so. The aristocratic mask fell away when little Kara cooed at him. Harry thought Lucius looked like a deer staring into headlights.

"The same Harry. This is her? She's adorable. Can I?" Lucius asked as he held his hand out for Kara, who had no problems with Lucius taking her. "You are most definitely a Potter, Miss Kara..." Harry just smiled and shook his head at the supposedly big bag Death Eater that turned into mush at the sight of a baby. Harry trusted Lucius with his daughter, he didn't for a second think he was going to harm her from Draco he knew that facade the elder Malfoy put on was for show to protect his family and have Voldemort he was very much his right hand man. Draco had once told him that his father had a big soft spot for kids. Mainly because he wanted more but Narcissa had denied him of them, as if she need to give the elder Malfoy another reason to hate her. Well she was soon to die, Harry honest couldn't tell you if Draco cared or not.

"People would pay good money to see you Lucius Malfoy turned to mush over a little baby." Harry laughed to himself.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter I was just admiring this beautiful little girl." Lucius said trying to pull off indifference but all hope was lost when Kara started to giggle.

"Thank you for getting her back to me Lucius, you don't know how much it means to me." Harry said as he softly stroked Kara's cheek with the back of his hand. "She is my last link to her father and she is also the product of maybe the best time in my life. When Dumbledore took her away he took more than just my daughter with him, he took my whole world. And because of you and Draco I have her back. And I don't think I can every tell you just how grateful I am to you, the both of you."

"Just win this war for me Harry and that is all the thanks I will ever need." Lucius told him barely taking his eyes off of Kara. "She is quite a charmer Harry, I will have to beat the boys off of her with my cane when she gets older." Lucius said handing a hungry Kara back to Harry.

"I'm sure you will." Harry said chuckling. "I am going to go feed her, when Draco, Pansy and Hermione get her can you show them in. They know the password so they probably won't be knocking. And just tell them to drop their bags off behind the couch."

"I'll see to it."

"Thanks Lucius, I really appreciate it. And feel free to help yourself to some tea and biscuits that are in the kitchen. Which is that door right there." Harry said taking Kara into his room so he could feed her.

It wasn't long after Harry had gone to his room that the other three dinner guest arrived bags in hand.

"What are the bags for?" Lucius asked them they came into the sitting room he had just got back from the kitchen with the tray of tea and biscuits floating behind him. That he set down on the coffee table that had been transfigured back to its original form.

"We are staying the night seeing how we are all leaving early in the morning to go to Diagon Alley and we could let Harry stay in this new place all by himself, what kind of friends would we be?" Pansy asked as they set their bags down.

"I'm sure he will appreciate all of you staying in such a new place for him." Lucius said rolling his eyes smirking.

"Where is he?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"In his room feeding Kara."

"Thanks." Draco said as he begun to head towards Harry's room. He knocked twice before he heard a quite 'come in' from the other side of the door. He found Harry sitting in the center of his bed with Kara in his arms as she suckled from his nipple.

"You know I don't ever think I could get use to her actually drinking from me. Its all so surreal."

Draco chuckled at him as he set down beside Harry on the bed. "You will eventually get use to it."

"I hope so." Harry said rising Kara to his shoulder to burp her when she finished her suckling.

They set in silence for a while Draco watching Harry with Kara and Kara seemed like she was in her favorite place in the world.

"You are a good mama to her Harry. Haven't been a full twenty-four hours and already you are in tune to her every need. You amaze me." Draco told Harry when Harry had laid her down since she dozed off after being burped.

"Thanks, it was like instantaneously we knew who the other was." Harry told Draco as he brushed the hair out of his face which caused Harry to lean into his touch.

"Babies don't forget who their parents are and you magic helps, you two connected. You should have been given these moments months ago." Draco said as he pulled Harry close to him carefully not to disturb Kara

"Well thanks to you I have them now. And that is all I am going to worry about. Making sure my daughter knows me for the rest of her life."

"And I'll make sure she gets that chance." Draco said leaning his forehead against Harry's. "I meant what I said earlier Harry about me caring for you. I don't want you to rush into anything either so I can show you just how much. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"I'm not ready to tell you everything Draco, but what I tell you tonight I hope it is enough for you to finally tell me your secret."

"Don't. It some thinking and though I want to know all your secrets some are just better left unsaid or till you are sure you are ready. I am ready to tell you mine, I've been bursting to tell you since that day we went flying on my new broom. The day pansy took that picture we put in the album."

"What's your secret Draco?" Harry voice was soft looking Draco in the eyes, his heart pounding in his chest he was sure Draco could hear it with the smile playing on his lips.

"That I am absolutely in love with you Harry James Potter. I have known you to be my mate since last year."

"Why didn't you tell me? Mate? You really are a Veela, I thought that was a rumor? Never mind, I really don't care. You being you is enough for me."

"I am a male Banshee. Why they believe that Banshees are strictly female I will never know."

"So your blood is not as pure as you make people believe." Harry teased.

"Well it is, kinda, in the since that I am a full blooded Banshee."

"Why wait to tell me that I am your mate and you are a magical being?"

"I wanted you to love me because of who I am not because you felt obligated or that it was supposed to be that way. And as for me not telling you about me being a Banshee, I didn't want to risk you concluding that I was only around you because you were my mate. I have cared for you for years Harry, but I didn't realize what it really was till last year. Yes I love that you are my mate, but I fell in love with you as Harry Potter and not because the Fates decided it should be so." Draco told Harry than he brushed his lips against Harry's. "You have guest that are waiting and I am sure are very hungry, we will talk more tonight when the girls are sleep."

"'Kay." Harry said as he moved to pick Kara up who was still asleep but he didn't want to leave her in his room. Draco helped him off the bed and they made to exit the room but Harry turned back to Draco before they opened the door. "Whatever happens Draco don't ever let me go. I know that if you were to ever let me go I would fall apart wizarding vows or not. So please don't ever let me go."

"I don't ever plan on letting you go Harry. You are stuck with me for life." Draco said kissing Harry till his lips were swollen. It took all Harry had to remember that his daughter were in his arms or he would have dropped her. "Come you have guest." Draco told him after they were breathing regularly again.

As they went to meet the dinner guest Harry didn't even try to hold in his smile. He was truly happy, but he couldn't help feeling that as happy as he was something was going to come and ruin it for him. But they will have to put up one hell of a fight because he was not ready to let go of his new found happy and he was pretty sure that he never would want to let it go.


	10. Silver Lining

Chapter X:

"What is taking them so long?" Lucius said getting slightly impatient they had been waiting for Harry and Draco to come join them for the last thirty minutes. "I don't remember it taking this long to feed Draco when he was a baby."

"I sure they are moving as fast as they can." Pansy said sharing a knowing look with Hermione. They had been working for the past week, talking to their respective best friends into finally telling the other how they felt. Pansy bless her soul had been working with both for over a year she was at her wits ends. But with Hermione taking Harry and Pansy taking Draco she was able to use her Slytherin nature to finally get Draco to agree with telling Harry how he felt. They just hoped that their hard work had not failed and at this moment Draco was spilling his heart out to Harry.

"I am going to go get them." Lucius said sitting down his tea cup and rising from his chair.

"NO!" both girls shouted at him shooting up from their seats each grabbing one of his arms.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at them. "And why not?"

"Do you know how hard we've been working?" Pansy practically shrieked. "You go in there and you might ruin the past week of our pushing them to talk about how love each other. I for one do not want to go through another week of Malfoy stubbornness, no offense."

"Draco is just now letting Harry know how he feels? The boy has been infatuated with him for nearly four years and he is just now telling him? Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong." Lucius said sitting back down the girls following his lead.

"What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked him.

"Malfoy's go after what they want and they get it at all cost. For Draco to wait four years to get what he knows he wants, even I knew that Harry was his mate when Draco started to become obsessed with him. It was always 'Potter this' and 'Potter that' there wasn't a conversation Draco and I had that didn't in someway come to include the Harry. He wasn't absolutely sure that Harry was his mate till last year. I think before that he thought he would end up like me." Lucius said the last part solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never found my mate. I am thirty-six years old and to this day I have not found him or her. At this point in life I have given up hopes of finding my mate. We Banshees are lucky that we can survive without our mates. Though we are considerably weaker than our mated brothers and sisters. The only thing we can't survive though is the rejection of our mate. But I don't even think that fear crossed Draco's mind. He was more wrapped in what Harry needed and wanted that he just over looked his own needs and wants."

"Well we don't have to worry anymore Draco is getting what he wants. Harry wouldn't even think of rejecting Draco, he is in love with him." Hermione said reassuring Lucius who had a look of worry on his face at the thought of losing his son if Harry rejected him.

It was another ten minutes before Draco and Harry came back with Kara sleeping in her mama's arms. From the smile on Harry's face and the cocky smirk on Draco's Pansy and Hermione breathe a sigh of relief, they finally got the two of them to open up to each other.

"So anyone hungry?" Harry asked them gently rocking Kara who started to stir in his arms.

"Starved. Been waiting for the two of you to finish feeding Kara." Pansy said to them

"Alright then lets eats." Harry said moving over to the table the house elves had set up for tonight. The table was filled with a bit of everyone's favorites.

"So Harry where are you planning on going during the Christmas holidays?"

"I thought of just staying here. I was going to go to the Weasley's but I don't want to burden them with Kara and myself. And I definitely will not be taking my baby anywhere near my uncle. My aunt will dote on her, but I do not want to cause her extra stress that Uncle Vernon will put on her. I could go stay with Sirius but he is busy most of the time, which I am thankful for with his new found freedom. He runs a lot of earns for Dumbledore and working at the Ministry taking up his old job as an Auror. And Remus will be with the werewolves trying to recruit them for Dumbledore. So no one will be at Grimmauld Place but myself and Kara and that place is far to dreary for my liking. So my best option is to stay here."

"Come stay at the Manor for Christmas."

"What about Voldemort? Don't you always host those Death Eater filled Christmas parties?" Hermione asked for Harry who was a bit shocked at the suggestion.

"Not this year. It's being held at the Goyle's Estate." Draco answered. "We have a whole warded wing for you and Kara. No one knows about this ward wing expect those of us in this room and Uncle Severus."

"And if I go I am completely safe from all the Death Eaters?"

"I swear it." Draco said with an intensity in his eyes that it took Harry's breath away.

"Than I will have it set up."

"Could I come with him? I really don't have no where else to go with my parents in hiding and without Harry I don't wish to go to the Weasley's, not with Ronald there."

"Still haven't forgiven the Weasel?"

"No, and I don't see it happening for a long time coming." Hermione said her voice cold as she stabbed at her food with her fork.

"I have no problem with you being the Manor Miss Granger."

"Excellent than we can all be there." Pansy said excitedly.

"You will be there too?" Harry asked her not in the least bit surprised.

"I spend almost all of my Holidays at the Manor. I am suppose to be playing Draco's doting mate." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

Before Harry could ask about it Draco spoke up. "Dark Lord knows what we are and he also knows that when I turn sixteen I may find out who my mate is. When we come n contact with our mates we go through some changes. The night I found you on the Astronomy Tower was when I knew you were my mate so I couldn't go in front of the Dark Lord and not have a mate. So I asked Pansy to pretend to be my mate. At the time she didn't know why she was pretending other than the fact that I didn't want the Dark Lord to know who my mate was. But the first night I brought her with me was when she figured it out."

"What kind of changes?"

"My eyes are lighter than fathers. I had a growth in height and become a bit broader in the upper body, me ears also become slightly pointed but not as bad as an elves, far or fairies, and I have my fangs which are about the same as a vampires. Which took a while to figure out how to retract had to use glamours for a month. All my traits show me as a dominant Banshee."

"Do you have the high pitched scream?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Yes I do. And I would demonstrate but seeing how I am not in distress or anguish or in need of aid, than I can't. And when I do you probably do not want to be around."

"And you are Banshee to?" Harry asked turning to Lucius.

"I am. But I have not received all my Inheritance of the Banshee because I have yet to find my mate. Some of them I have been given with age. The height and broadness. But nothing more."

"You will find him." Harry said to Lucius. "You will be surprised as to who it is though."

"And you know this how?" Lucius asked Harry puzzled.

"Sometimes when Harry is relaxed and happy he just knows things. We think it will become more defined when he turns 17 and receives his Inheritance." Draco said to Lucius. "It's rare that you get his insight because he is rarely so relaxed and happy so ask what you can now father."

Lucius gave a nod of his head to Draco than turned to Harry. "Do I know him?"

"You've met him twice, but there was no contact between the two of you. You have to touch your mate to know it is hm."

"Can I have his name?"

"That is not how it works Lucius. But lucky for you he is recently single but it also may be problematic because his boyfriend just broke his heart and left him knocked up." Harry said with a frown.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I happen to know him very well we do a lot of corresponding via owl."

"Can you set something up with him for me?"

"Sadly no, but there is a silver lining. You will definitely be meeting him soon. So prepare yourself Lucius Malfoy you are in for one hell of a ride."

Before Lucius could ask Harry anymore questions Kara gave a wailing cry that caused Harry's attention to be drawn down to her.

"That's all you getting out of me tonight. Excuse me I have to go change Kara." Harry told him before he left the table.

"Well there is hope for you yet father."

"Is he ever wrong Draco?"

"Never. In the year and half that I have known Harry as a friend this has only happened two other times and every time it was true."

"What did he predict?" Hermione asked she had never seen Harry do that, but than again she never got a chance to see Harry totally relaxed and happy.

"The first one was of the fiasco at them Ministry. He said that will be a turning point in Lucius' and Draco's life."

"The second was shortly before the fiasco at the ministry when he predicted Mother's demise."

"How did you two get him so relaxed and happy?" Lucius asked them.

The both of them blushed at the memories which was a rare look on the both of them. "We were drunk and as a dare I had to make out with Harry." Draco said his cheeks flaming red. "That's how we got him to tell about the second one. The first one again involved fire whiskey and a couple of good laughs."

"And where did you get the fire whiskey for both of these occasions?"

"From the Manor. I had one of the elves owl it to me."

"And even drunk he was never wrong and yours was by far the longest prediction he did and that was while he was sober." Pansy said said to Lucius distracting him from Draco's pillaged fire whiskey. "So now you just have to figure out who is recent single and knocked up and than you are good to go."

"Do you know who he is referring to Miss Granger?"

"No. I usually know who Harry is keeping in touch with these days, especially since our friendship has become stronger. Harry has many correspondence from his old Quidditch buddies, the Weasley's, older friends that graduated, some people he met at the Ministry, some famous Quidditch players Oliver introduced him to at the end of last year, even some friends he made from Durmstrung. Who ever he is I seriously don't know."

"Don't worry about it father if Harry says you will meet him soon than you will."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon enough Lucius. Don't stay focused on that live normally and you will find him." Harry said coming back to join them without Kara this time.

"Maybe I should run to the Manor and get you some fire whiskey and try and get some more out of you." Lucius said truly contemplating that thought.

"Be patient Lucius. You have waited twenty years for the day to come when you meet your mate. A little while longer will not hurt you. Trust me Lucius you will find him. Just go about you life normally until then." Harry told him sitting down.

"I trust you. Well it's getting late and you all have to get up early in the morning." Lucius said standing from his seat. "Don't worry I have already asked the Headmaster to have you all excused from your classes tomorrow and Harry you have the whole week so you can get to know Kara and vise verse. I will see you all again soon." everyone gave their farewells then with green flames he was gone.


	11. He Beckons

**Hello my faithful readers! Thank you all for your reviews they have been very encouraging. I know some of you are anxious to read about Lucius finding his mate, that chapter is coming soon enough I promise. And for future reference when things start to really go X-rated I won't be able to post that up here you will have to go to my Yahoo Group for that which is listed on my profile. I've babbled enough so I am just going to get on with the story. Please enjoy and REVIEW! LOL, till next time dearies!**

Chapter XI:

"Hermione and Pansy you two can take the nursery for tonight since Kara won't be in there." Harry said after the table had been cleared and they went to retrieve their bags. "Or we can transfigure the furniture in here into beds."

"We'll sleep out here." Pansy said answering for the both of them. "Don't really want t disturb anything in there especially since you just go it done the way you wanted it, well until our shopping trip tomorrow." Pansy said getting giddy at the thought. "Can't wait to get her some cute little outfits and toys."

"Poor kid, just not to much pink Pansy." Harry said not even bothering arguing with Pansy she had a thing for shopping, he learned that one weekend when the three of them snuck out of castle to go to Diagon Alley and muggle London. Harry was just happy none of them manage to splinched themselves with Draco's illegal apparition that his father taught him, in case of emergency.

"Well we will not only be shopping for her but for you as well, your wardrobe is ghastly Harry. And this time I do not care how hard you try to fight me on this, it will not work. Besides father would have my hid if I didn't get you a proper wardrobe. You can keep those rags for when you go back to your relatives since I know you don't want to let your greedy uncle know you have money. But while you are here in the Wizarding World you will dress like the Malfoy you will soon be." Draco said with a big smile on his face that looked as though it would reach his ears. He loved the thought of Harry taking his name in the future.

"And who says I want to change my last name?" Harry said baiting Draco. He would love to take the Malfoy name there was nothing dirty about it in his eyes, to him they are heroes being strong enough to stand up for what they believe in and going back before Voldemort knowing there is a chance that they will be found out and killed.

"Because Potter brings you too much attention. And because technically you will be the wife in the relationship." then he added just to tease Harry a bit more, "Mrs. Malfoy, doesn't that sound perfect."

Harry's hand itched to hex the blond but he just threw him a glare, "It will not be Mrs' nothing. If I take your name it will be Mr. Or I'm sticking with Potter. Bad enough my kid will be referring to me as mother for the rest of her life."

"Why don't you just have her call you daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Surprise this wasn't in one of you books Granger." Draco said with actual shock. "When male wizards have children it is best for the child to refer to them as their mother since they are the one that carried and birth them. For her to refer to him as daddy will confuse her, especially if she sees Harry pregnant again she will associate him with the female mothers that she will happen to know mainly you and Pansy when you two one day decide to have children. If we tell her to call Harry her father than she will misunderstand the part that he plays in the relationship between them. By her referring to Harry as her mother than she has an understanding of where she has actually came from. She can not yet understand the difference and if we both refer to ourselves as her father it will delay her development seeing as of right now she recognizes Harry as her mother."

"Through her magic?" Hermione asked him, he nodded for her answer. "Well I guess that makes since, seeing how it was Harry's magic that allowed her to survive to term. She'll recognized that as she would his heart beat."

"Exactly."

"Well I am sure you will get use to being called mama eventually Harry." Hermione said trying to reassure him.

"I do hope so, because I have a feeling I will be teased for it endlessly by Fred and George."

"You probably will." Hermione said laughing.

"Well I'm still wondering how you did it. Usually it takes more than just being a wizard to have a baby especially since there were no potions involved. Unless you left out something."

Harry blushed lightly before he answered. "We always kept it natural no spells no potions."

"Than you must be something other than a wizard. As far as we all know the Potter's were Purebloods as pure as Draco's family and the Blacks. They say your family is descendants from Merlin himself, might explain why you are one of the most powerful wizards we all know. And you mother was a muggle born, unless we missed something."

"All I know is what I've always been told. If there is more than I will just have to wait till my Inheritance to figure it out."

The rest of the night they talked about trivial things till Kara started crying letting Harry know she was hungry and needed her diaper changed. So he left them to get themselves ready for bed while he took care of Kara. She was still a bit groggy but that didn't stop her from sucking his nipple fiercely like she thought he might take it away from her. He had to pull her off several times so she could catch her breath and to have her slow down a bit. He wasn't going anywhere so she could take her time. It made him wonder what her grandparents were doing to her when she was in their care.

He knew it wasn't good by the way Tonks explained things which really made him wish he could have done something sooner. But every time he tried Dumbledore always stopped him. He really wanted to lynch the old man with his own hair for rope. But he pushed those dark thoughts away when his mood seemed to be bothering his baby.

When she was done feeding from him he burped her and and dressed her in one of his tee-shirts he had Hermione shrink for him earlier that day. When she was ready for bed he laid her down in the bassinet he transfigured then went to get himself ready for bed. He had just pulled his pants off as Draco entered the room.

Draco stood froze as he drank in the sight that was Harry. He was beautiful his body wasn't as toned as he knew it was when he played Quidditch but he was still fit. And his legs Draco couldn't wait for them to wrapped around his waist as he drove home. It was at that thought he realized Harry was missing his bits.

"They had to take it." Harry said turning his had blushing from the shame of the thought as he pulled his pajama bottoms on. "When I was in labor their was to nerve damage done to it when the female bits decided that they wanted to be there permanently. Madam Pomfrey told me that if I had come to her sooner than it could have been avoided but I kept it from her till I thought it was necessary, meaning the birthing. Even that I tried to do on my own but Snape found me in an abandon classroom and took me to the Hospital wing." He still didn't turn to look at Draco as he told him.

"Your still beautiful in my eyes." Draco said walking over to Harry and pulling his face up to look at him.

"I'm deformed." Harry said trying to look away from Draco, but Draco wasn't allowing it.

"No, you are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Draco said kissing Harry chastely.

Harry thought his world exploded as he allowed Draco to explore his mouth and back him into a wall. Draco's hands were tight on his waist than they moved to cup his ass before he started pulling Harry up which caused him to wrap his legs around the blond Adonis waist. Harry moaned into the kiss he felt an electric pulse go through him where ever Draco touched, slowly pushing him to the point where he was going to go over the edge.

Harry had to break away from the kiss to catch his breath but Draco just moved to kissing neck and grinding his very hard erection against him. It was when Draco hands started teasing and swollen nipples and nipping at his pulse points on neck causing him to see stars when his orgasm hit him. He was so dazed he didn't remember Draco casting a Cleansing Charm on the both of them and carrying him to the bed.

"Brilliant." Harry said with a lazy grin on his face. Draco had only kissed and touched him and caused him to orgasm explosively, he shivered at the thought when they went all the way.

"So beautiful." Draco said brushing the hair out of Harry's face.

"I am glad you think so." Harry said smiling up at Draco. "Can you bring Kara over here. I really don't want her to sleep on her own tonight."

"Sure." Draco said getting up off the bed and heading towards the bassinet. "Hey _ma petite princesse_." Draco cooed at her in french.

She gave him her one tooth smile and starting cooing at him. Harry had never seen the spark in Draco's eyes as he did when holding and cooing at Kara, it made his heart swell with more love for the blond Slytherin.

To Draco she was his little princess as far as he was concerned she was his in all but blood. When he got to the bed Harry moved over so Draco could sit down with Kara. He was talking to her and making faces at her that just had her giggling. To Harry it seemed like they were in their own little world, the sight made him happy. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl. He had no doubt that Draco would forever be in their lives. So he had no problem with Kara becoming attached to Draco. He wasn't even jealous Kara was so focused on Draco or that Draco was focused on her as long as his baby was happy he was happy.

"She loves you. You must have a thing with Potters." Harry said to Draco when he finally handed Kara to him.

"It is a gift. One that I am very grateful to have." Draco said kissing Harry's cheek than getting off the bed. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"You're staying in here with us?" Harry said looking up from the now very sleepy Kara after her escapades with Draco.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Than this is where I will be tonight. Though do be trying anything frisky with me we have a young audience." Draco teased.

"Oh yes because I can barely keep my hands off of you." Harry said rolling his eyes but a smile was dancing on his lips.

"Shit!" Draco said grabbing his left arm. _What the hell?_ Draco thought as he looked down at his mark.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"The bastard is calling me!" Draco hissed trying to ignore the pain. "I gotta go Harry, I'll come back but it might be late so don't wait up."

"I hate that you have to be a spy for Dumbledore." Harry mumbled laying the sleeping Kara down on the bed then getting off the bed..

"I'm sorry love. I'll be back I have to go to my dorm than to Uncle Severus rooms to use the floo to the Manor."

"I understand." Harry said kissing Draco on the cheek. "Come back to us in one piece."

"Always." than he was gone.

Harry sighed to himself than cast a spell to make sure Kara didn't roll off the bed than left the room to sit with Hermione.

"I hate it when that they have to go." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione.

"It is cruel Dumbledore demanded that of them just for their freedom. Right bastard he is." Hermione angrily.

"I have never agreed with you more."

"I wondered what he called them for? I mean isn't it a little dangerous to be summoning them while they are in school."

"I don't think he really cares. And as for what he wants them for I don't know. I haven't had any visions while I am awake since Draco taught me to block them out. The only time I get them is if I am sleep."

"Well maybe that is a good thing."

"It certainly helps keeps some of the darkness away as you have so eloquently put it."

"And how is that going?"

"Well Draco found out another one of my secrets. I didn't intend on sharing that for a while but it worked out for the best." Harry said blushing at the memory.

"What secret is that?"

"If I tell you this it can never reach anyone else ears. I really do not want this getting out."

"You can trust me Harry. Have I ever given you reason to doubt that?"

"No you haven't." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before he told her. "Idon'thaveapenis." He mumbled quickly.

"What?" Hermione said not understanding him.

"I don't have a penis."

"How?" Hermione asked looking like a fish out of water.

"Nerve damage when I went into labor and female bits have placed themselves permanently in my body. Causing the lack of the male bits."

"So you're like a hermaphrodite."

"That's how Pomprey put it but it's really not all that simple. Hormonally I am all boy with very little estrogen pheromones. If I was a true hermaphrodite I will have a cycle like you, but I don't not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't bleed but I do go through PMS, sorta. It's hard to explain 'Mione your gonna have to read about it or talk to Pomprey."

"So this just mean that if you and Draco decide to go all the way that you will have to be careful or you will have to take care of two kids."

"True but when we decide it is time for him to mark me then we can try using protection but there's a chance that it won't work."

"How not?"

"Because during the Marking the magic between us may be too much canceling all spells around us. It is part of the mating to ensure offspring."

"Why haven't I read this?"

"When I found out I was pregnant with Kara I barricaded myself in the library trying to figure out how in the hell did it happen to me. It was in one of the books I read that explained mating between several different magical beings. Banshee's were on the list of creatures. Along with many others."

"Do you remember the title?" Hermione said budding with curiosity.

"_Male Pregnancy: Mated Wizards_ by Anthony Higgles." Harry said to her watching her as she recorded to her memory. "It was the only book that made since because there were no potion or spells between me and Cedric. I was going to ask him if he had any history of those beings in his family but never got the chance to ask him. So I had to do the research on his family tree myself, well I had a little help with a few friends in the Ministry and sneaking into Pompfrey's files. He had none."

"So how did it happen?"

"I don't know and at this point in my life I really don't care. I got Kara and I have a chance to have a family of my own with Draco that all that matters to me."

"Does Draco know when he will be back?"

"No, but he told me not to wait up. Which is not bloody likely. I'm to worried not to stay up and wait for him."

"I'm sure they will be fine, Harry." Hermione said yawning she was struggling to stay awake.

"Go to sleep 'Mione. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said kissing her cheek then he left her to go to his room.

He could tell tonight was going to be a long night.


	12. Shopping Trip

Chapter XII:

Harry watched Kara sleep while he waited for Draco to come back. It was almost four in the morning before he heard the door to his room open. Draco still had on the jet black robes but he didn't have his mask. He looked paler than usual Harry cringed at the thought of what the blond might have experienced tonight.

He silently got out of the bed not to disturb Kara and went to hug Draco.

"What happened?"

"I don't want you to worry about that Harry." Draco said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He kissed Harry on top of his hair. Than pulled back for the embrace to take his robes off. "Why aren't you sleeping. You have to get up in three hours."

"I owl'd Tonks, we aren't going till the Eleven. I figured you would get back late, and I didn't want you or Pansy dead on your feet."

"We would have been fine. Its not like we haven't had to deal before." Draco said to Harry as he pulled off his trousers than pulled on the pajama bottoms that he had left on the chair before he was called.

"Be that as it may, I still didn't want that to happen. So are you going to tell me what happened? You don't look so well."

"Harry-"

"Don't Draco. Do you think I don't know what that bastard is capable of? You don't have to protect me from what ever happened tonight. So please just tell me."

"He knows about Kara." Draco told Harry watching to see how he would react.

"I knew he would. Didn't know happen that fast but it would have eventually." Harry said calmly though he was just a tad bit afraid. "Is he trying to come for her?"

"He wants one of the Death Eaters in the school to try and kidnap her. Even though it is virtual impossible."

"How so?"

"She can only leave this room or the castle grounds if we happen to be walking around with her when they try and take her with one of the house elves father has assigned her, or with you, me, father, Granger or Pansy. Dumbledore himself can not remove her."

"If they try it won't hurt he will it?" Harry said a bit worriedly.

"No she will be perfect fine. If someone tries they will be dealt with and a house elf will retrieve her if we aren't around when it happens than immediately bring her to you."

"If that ever happens Harry I want you to come and find me. I don't care what I am doing, come find me and we will leave for the Manor."

"I will. But there is something else that is bothering you."

"He was not to...pleased with the fact that Pansy or myself didn't come to him first with the information so he should us just how...unhappy he was about it."

"Cruciatus. Are you alright, he-"

"Shh, Harry I'm fine. Uncle Sev patched me and Pansy up when we got back. Right now I am just tired and that bed is looking very inviting. So can we get some sleep."

"Yea. You don't mind sleeping with Kara in the bed do you? Because I-"

"I don't mind Harry." Draco said kissing Harry than pulling him towards the bed. Laying on his side Harry moved Kara close to his chest and Draco protectively put his arm around the both or them. He kissed the back of Harry's head and gently stroked Kara's cheek before falling asleep Harry not to far behind him.

Draco was the first to wake in the morning. For a while he watched Harry and Kara sleep. Both looked peaceful without a care to the world. He smiled when he saw Kara's lips form a small 'o' as she yawned. When she opened her eyes she looked around the room for a bit than her emerald eyes settled on Draco. She held her arms out as thought she was reaching for him, he happily obliged her.

He checked the time and saw it was almost eight in the morning. He decided it was time to get the both of them ready for the day. So he took Kara to the nursery where he changed her diaper and pulled out one of the shrunken dresses Hermione had given Harry. Once that was picked out he took Kara to the bathroom to clean her up. He washed her in the sink that he enlarged just a bit since the tub was too big. She giggled as she slapped the water with her hands. When she was clean and he was soaked he carried her back to her room and got her dressed. When she was taken care of he went back to wake Harry so he could feed her while he showered.

When he got back to the room Harry was just waking up. He had a slightly panicked looked in his eyes but when he saw Kara with Draco he relaxed immediately.

"You got her ready?"

"Yeah. She just need to eat." Draco said handing the baby to Harry. As soon as she was close enough this nipple she latched on and begun to feed. "I am going to go take a shower."

"Hermione and Pansy awake?"

"I don't think so. We can wake them after I get out of the shower."

Once they were all clean and dressed they left to room to go wake Pansy and Hermione. Hermione they found was awake but Pansy was still out cold. With the night her and Draco had Harry was not surprised. He almost felt bad for waking her up, but they had to get themselves ready for when the Aurors came to escort them to Diagon Alley.

"Come on Pansy you have to wake up." Harry said shaking her shoulder gently. The Slytherin Hardly stirred in her sleep. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest Harry would have thought she was dead. "I guess you can't go to Diagon Alley to help me shop for Kara." Harry almost smiled when that got her attention. "Good to see you awake, well barely awake. You need to go clean up breakfast should be here soon than the Aurors will be coming after that."

"'Kay" Pansy said half awake as she grabbed her bag and started for the bathroom in the nursery since Hermione was using Harry's.

"You know once we get to Diagon Alley Pansy is not going to let us leave until she shops till she drop. I shudder to think about the amount of bags we will be returning with." Draco said as he followed Harry and Kara into the kitchen.

"I've seen how you shop Draco, you can be just as bad as Pansy. But at the moment I don't really mind. Kara needs clothes and toys amongst other things. I hope Tonks allows us to go into muggle London. I would really like to get somethings for Kara there."

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

"You know your father is insisting on paying for everything today?"

"I am well of aware. I tried to tell him that you wouldn't like it. But my father is a Malfoy stubborn to a fault. Plus we like to spoil those we care about. Family is everything to us, so we like to make sure that we take care of each other."

"So basically I will have to just get use to it?"

"Yes. Because I plan on taking care and spoiling you for the rest of our lives. Your wish is my command, I'll make sure you will never want for nothing." Draco told Harry passionately. Harry had no doubt of the blonds words. He will definitely just have to suck it up and let him be taken cared of.

"Ever the gentleman."

"Only for you love." Draco said as he pulled Harry against him mindful of the baby then kissed him chastely on the lips.

It took the girls another fifteen minutes to join Harry and Draco in the kitchen when they did their breakfast finally arrived. They all at with little discussion and no sooner than the food disappeared Tonks and Kingsley walked into the kitchen.

"Put your disguises on than we can go." Tonks told them as she took Kara from Harry to play with her.

Everyone did as they were told. Harry turned his eyes a light blue and his hair a bronze color. His face was longer and less boyish with a pointed noise and less pouty lips. Draco turned his hair dirty blond and his eyes honey brown. His face looked less aristocratic and a bit rounded his noise was just a little to big for his face lips thin. Hermione kept her hair the chestnut brown but it was short and straight her chocolate brown eyes were now gray and almond shaped. She had high cheek bones and a small pointed noise. Pansy hair became jet black that followed down her back. She kept her silvery green eyes but made them bigger less squinty. Her face usually rounded face was now long and slightly squared. All in all no one looked like their original selves the Aurors were pleased with that.

"Are we going to be changing little Miss Kara?" Tonks asked Harry as she gently bounced the baby in her arms.

"Just her eyes, I want them a light blue."

Tonks made the changes to Kara than turned to Harry, "This good?" he nodded than took her from Tonks. "Are we ready to go?" she asked them. They all nodded and stood from their seats.

"Good, now everyone grab on to the umbrella." Kingsley instructed them." Five...Four...Three...Two...One..." with a tug at their navels and a swirl they were portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry as usual lost his balance but thanks to Draco excellent balance and quick hand it saved his and Kara from getting acquainted with the floor.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, and next time I am holding Kara so the both of you won't the floor."

"Fine by me." Harry said to Draco as they all begun to move towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Alright before we all go these are your emergency portkeys." Kingsley said handing each of them a witches hat pendant. They all put them on. "To activate them say 'Blue Phoenix' it will take you straight to the the Great Hall. It will also alert the rest of us of danger and eventually your companions will shortly be joining you there."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked them as they entered Diagon Alley.

"Till sunset." Tonks told him. "We are going to be splitting in groups. Hermione and Pansy will go with Kingsley. Harry and Draco you will be coming with me. In three hours we will meet again at the Leaky for lunch than we will start the shopping again as a group."

"'Dora do you think we can go into muggle London? There are somethings that I can't get from here." Harry asked as they separated from the girls and Kingsley.

"Sure Harry. When we meet up with the others we will let them know that is where we are heading after lunch."

"Thanks 'Dora."

Their first stop was Gringotts for Draco could go get money out of his vaults and get some of it exchanged for muggle pounds. Then they headed for Madame Malkins for Harry could get some new robes. Draco took Kara from Harry and the Madame had him take off his outer robes than measure him for some new ones. It was forty five minutes before they left with three shrunken packages of clothes and Harry was to have have his tailored clothing owl'd to him which he would be getting by the weekend.

After they finished with Harry they went to the baby store to get clothes and furniture for Kara's room. "Oh boy where do we start?" Harry asked when they stepped into the baby store. Wizards may not have the variety of clothes that he wanted but the furniture was fantastic.

"The crib. Than that way we can get rid of that hideous piece of furniture in the Nursery. I think Dumbledore put that ugly thing in there on purpose." Draco told him as he pulled Harry and Tonks both towards the cribs. "We will also need furniture for the Manor."

"So how many cribs are we getting?"

"Well two one for Hogwarts and one for the Manor. Than we need four bassinets. We can get her two three high chairs, we will have our own wing with a dining room than there is the dining room in the main wing of the manor and we need one in your dorm."

"So should we get the same ones or different ones?"

"Different. Don't want it repetitive. But we will keep somethings the same so Kara can be comfortable." Draco told him as they both stopped in front of a round white crib with pink bedding that had little snitch patterns all around. "I think we should get this one." He said running his finger along the wood work.

"How much is it?"

"That's not important Harry. My daughter will have the best and as far as I am concerned this is the best." Draco told him as he waved the store clerk over.

"How can I help?" She asked Draco after she checked him out much to Harry's chagrin but Draco simply ignored her.

"Do you have this in any on the color?"

"We have it in chestnut and we have it in black. The bedding in each is different. The chestnut one has yellow bedding with dragons and the black one has green bedding with brooms and snitches." the clerk told them than summoned the different cribs.

"Can we get the the black with the yellow bedding with the dragons?" Harry asked her as he handed Kara to Draco. So he could look at the other cribs that the clerk had summoned.

"Sure."

"Excellent, than I want that one and I also want the white one with the pink bedding." Harry told her. "Do you have matching dressers?"

"I believe we do. Follow me." she lead them an aisle over. "This is the white set and this is the black set. Since you asked for a different pattern on the black set I doesn't match perfectly." She told them. The white dresser set had little pink knobs and pictures of snitches on it. The black had green knobs with brooms and snitches pictures.

"Can we special order it to match?" Draco asked her

"I think you can. But you wont be able to get it today, it will have to be shipped."

"That's fine. We just need the pink and white set today." Draco said to her as he bounced Kara who was starting to whimper a bit. "I think she is hungry Harry." Draco said handing her back to him.

"I'll be right back. 'Dora can you come with me?" Harry asked her, she nodded and they left Draco with the sells clerk.

"Do you have the pink and white set in stock?"

"Let me check." The clerk said. She waved her wand and a set of parchments appeared in her hand. "We are out of stock on that one."

"Can I have the one on display?"

"We don't sell our display pieces." the clerk told him with a slight frown on her face.

"I'll pay extra for it if I have to."

"I'll get my supervisor and see what we can do for you Mr.,"

"Dean." Draco lied. _It would be so much easier if I could just give them my real name_, Draco thought as he mentally sighed.

"I'll be right back."

When she left Draco looked at the other pieces of furniture around him. Some of them he wondered how they even made it into the store, they looked half finished. Wrinkling up his nose at one piece of furniture he turned from it just as the clerk and another woman were head his way.

"I am told you are willing to buy one of the display pieces Mr. Dean?"

"Yes. And I will pay generously for it."

"Well I'll be honest with you that set is one of our more expensive pieces and to get the display I will have to charge you thirty percent more."

"Not a problem. I would also like the black piece customized as I have already told your clerk." Draco told the supervisor just as Harry and Tonks came back with a very sleepy Kara.

"That is ten percent on the original pricing." the supervisor informed him.

"Duly noted so can it be done? I need the pink and white today and the black one will be picked up when done."

"Certainly. Is there anything else that could get for you today?"

"Harry?"

"Uhmm...no, the rest I want to get from Muggle London." Harry told him as he rocked Kara to sleep.

"That will be all." Draco told the woman.

"Follow me then Mr. Dean and we will get your orders in place. Shelley go and shrink the pink and white set."

"Yes ma'am."

It took the lady, Mary, about fifteen minutes to get Draco's orders in place. She seemed amazed that Draco paid for everything up front considering that the price was staggering. She was even more amazed with how fat his galleon pouched seemed but Draco just rolled his eyes ate he and gave her the money. When all was done he went back to Harry and Tonks and took the sleeping Kara from Harry.

"Where to now?" Tonks asked them as they left the store.

"We can go to the Leaky to wait for the girls and Kingsley." Harry said.

"We can do that after we go to the Quidditch shop. I need to get a new broom kit and gloves." Draco told them.

They spent fifteen minutes in the shop where Draco not only got a new broom kit and gloves but a new Firebolt. His excuse was that his old one didn't preform as well. Harry rolled his eyes he knew it was because as soon as Draco's eyes landed on the broom he fell in love with it. Harry had to admit it was gorgeous. Draco offered to buy him one, but he declined saying that he wasn't playing Quidditch this year.

They left the shop and headed of the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there the girls and Kingsley were already there waiting on them.

"Is that all the bags you have?" Pansy said looking horrified at their seven bags. She and Hermione had a sea of bags around them.

"What the hell did you two not buy?"

"That is not important. You looked like you haven't gone shopping."

"That because a lot of my things are being sent." Harry told them as Draco called for one of his house elves.

"Arlie get these bags to Harry's dorm at Hogwarts. Place them in the sitting room, please."

"Certainly Master Draco."

It took the poor elf five trips to get all the bags to the school. Harry was beginning to wonder were he was going to put all of the clothes and toys for Kara and himself that the girls took the liberty of buying. They had brought thirty bags worth of clothes and toys all had shrunken items in them and were stuffed. They still hadn't even been to Muggle London. Harry sighed, _This is going to be a long day._ He thought to himself as Tom came over and took there orders.


	13. The Blast

**Hey guys! I know I said I had two papers to write but I don't want to! And I am sorry this is short but this maybe all you get for the next three or four days =(, but anyway I hope everyone has had a great weekend! As always R&R!**

Chapter XIII:

As Harry set among his friends and his family (Draco and Kara) he felt as though something was not right. He looked around the Leaky Cauldron, the usual people were in there and Tom was behind the counter making drinks and chatting with his regulars. He looked around his own table everyone talking and laughing. Kingsley and Tonks enjoying the conversations as well but still were constantly vigilant. But something just didn't feel right. Almost as though a quiet before the storm, it unnerved Harry. He knew enough about himself to trust this instinct.

"We should go." He said to them Harry said taking Kara from Tonks and standing from his seat.

"What's the rush to get to the malls Harry we still have time before they close." Tonks told him a little put out that he abruptly took Kara from her.

"No back to Hogwarts. Something doesn't feel right." Harry said than there was a blast not far from behind him throwing him and causing him to flip in the air as he flew across the room.

He held Kara tightly against him and made sure when he slammed into the wall she would not be injured in anyway. But that didn't stop her from wailing when she was so violently awakened. His head must have connected rather painfully with the wall, he could feel warm blood running through his hair and down his back. That is not even mentioning the painful throb that was coming from his head. Dark spots danced before his eyes, he was close to passing out but he fought against it. He couldn't leave Kara defenseless. His vision was blurry more so for the pain than the fact that he lost his glasses in the blast.

The only thing he could tell about his surrounding was Kara crying in his arms. There was an ash and dust cloud covering all over the pub. Chairs and tables were blown everywhere bodies lay unconscious on the floor. It was enough to bring Harry out of his daze and get his adrenaline flowing. Silently he summoned his broken glasses and repaired them. The world came into focus again but just barely. As he stood he tried to comfort. It worked a bit, her cries had stopped but she was still whimpering and had tears falling from her eyes.

Just as he got her to quiet down he saw black clocked men come in through the wall they blasted open. The all had their wands drawn. One of them waved their wand and the dust and ash cloud dissipated. He looked around the room for his friends now that the cloud was gone. He noticed that the others were gone except Draco who lay unconscious on the floor. He had a large gash on his head where it connected with the table when the blast happened causing him to lose consciousness. His eyes flashed between the Death Eaters and Draco who was across the room from him. The Death Eaters could easily grab Draco before he could even reach him. Than he had to think about Kara and her safety. If he went after Draco he could be putting her in danger. But he couldn't just leave Draco just yet. He hoped the disguise was enough to have some of the attention off of them.

"Come here boy?" one of the Death Eaters ordered. Harry taking the chance to get closer to Draco begun to make his way towards the Death Eater.

"You seen Harry Potter in here boy?" another one of the Death Eaters asked him.

Harry gave no response he knelt beside Draco. He was thankful the glamours were holding but it couldn't hide the nasty gash on Draco's head.

"Did you hear the question boy?" the Death Eater that summoned him over asked. Harry's grip on Kara and Draco tighten as he noticed the Death Eater raise his wand towards him.

"I'm Harry Potter." He could literally here the Cruciatus coming from their lips just as he said: "Blue Phoenix!" and with a pull of his navel He, Kara and Draco were gone.

When they arrived in the Great Hall they were quickly surrounded by everyone else. Harry let Hermione take Kara from him while Kingsley picked him up to take him to the Hospital wing. Harry didn't try to fight them his adrenaline was gone and he was starting to feel how much he really hurt. Draco and Kara were safe that was his last thought be for he let the darkness consume him.

Draco started to come around before they got to the Hospital wing. His head hurt him something fierce but that he could handle. He was more worried about Harry and Kara.

"Where are they?" he croaked out he tried to move but he realized he was being levitated causing his movement to be restricted.

"Harry is the one that brought you back Draco." Pansy told him as she dispelled her glamour.

"Is he okay? What about Kara? Did the-"

"Kara is fine." Pansy said cutting off his string of questions. She also dispelled the levitation charm on Draco and gently placed him back on the ground. "She is just a little frighten."

"What about Harry?" Draco asked as he followed Pansy they were a couple of paces behind everyone else.

"He past out when he finally got you guys back. He must have hit the wall pretty hard there was a lot of blood on the back of his shirt."

"Why did you all just disappear and leave me and Harry there?"

"Tonks had taken debris to her shoulder that struck nicked an artery Kingsley was going to have Hermione and me bring her back but as soon as the pass code was said to activate the portkey we all disappeared. Kingsley was just about to come back for the three of you when you appeared."

"I thought they were suppose to activate individually?"

"The emergency settings were activated. Since we were all close the magic thought it would be safer to get us all to a secure location and considering that Tonks was badly hurt it was a smart move. But you and Harry and Kara were to far for magic to pull you three also."

"Well its a good thing Harry was knocked unconscious like myself, or we would have been in trouble."

"I'm sure there was some other security put on the necklaces. But we should go in and see how Harry and Tonks are doing. And get you checked out also, that cut is still bleeding pretty bad and you are way to pale, not that you werent already pale enough."

Tonks was unconscious on one of the cots but her injuries appeared to be healed. Madam Pomprey was working on Harry and his numerous injuries.

"Lie down Mr. Malfoy and I will be with in a moment. Ms. Parkinson would you be a dear and apply pressure to his cut so he won't bleed out before I have finished healing Harry." Madam Pomprey said as Kingsley warded the Hospital wing. The last thing he wanted was some students coming in and finding the two Slytherins here when they were suppose to be working with the Dark Lord.

"Will he be alright Madame Pomprey?" Draco asked as he chose the cot not to far from Harry.

"He wil be fine Mr. Malfoy. His injuries were nothing serious. The only reason he passed out was because of the blow to the head, but it isn't life threatening."

"And Kara is fine to?" Draco asked his attention shifting to the baby in Hermione's arms.

"I checked her first. The little girl is just fine. A bit frightened but she will be fine."

"Kingsley do you know how they found us?"

"No I do not. But I plan on finding out. Only a select few knew we were in Diagon Alley today. And even with some of the purchases needed to be owl'd Lucius gave safe address that no one else knew about. He even had special accounts set up for today."

"When you find out how can you please keep me informed. I know father would also like to be informed of today's events." Draco said as Madame Pomprey came over to treat him.

"I will be sending him an owl shortly. Just waking for Tonks to wake."

"Thanks."

"Take this Dearie. You need to get some sleep for the rest of the healing process can take affect. You have some minor internal injuries from the blast." he downed the potion that she gave him and the effects were almost instant

"Thanks Madame." Draco sleepily before oblivion took him.


	14. Curious Pansy

Chapter XIV:

Harry woke to find himself staring up at a white ceiling and a sterile smell. He could practically tell how may cracks were on that ceiling he's woken up to it enough times to know.

"I feel like I have been hit by a bus." Harry said to the person sitting beside him when they handed him his glasses.

"Well the blast propelled you pretty hard." Hermione told him as she gave him a hungry Kara. "She wouldn't drink from a bottle. We've been trying for the past two hours."

"You could have woke me up." Harry said as Pansy helped him take his shirt off so Kara could feed.

"And bring about the wrath of Poppy Pomprey? No thanks. Besides she gave Kara a potion that would tide her over till you woke up." Hermoine told him

"Where's Draco? I brought him in but he was bleeding and unconscious."

"He is fine, he woke not to long ago but Mr. Malfoy came in for him and wanted to speak privately with him so he left for Professor Snape's office." Pansy explained to him.

"Do you know what he wanted to talk about?" Harry asked a bit worried

"No, I don't. But don't worry Harry, Draco will be fine."

"You don't think Voldemort suspects any of you do you?"

"No, I don't. When we got the call from him last night the message was clear. He was livid that we didn't tell him about Kara, and he hinted that he wanted us to bring her in but left it open for the others to do so as well. It will be almost impossible to get her out though, not that he knows that. But I am quite certain someone will try and fail. The magic surrounding and protecting her is to powerful. To even begin to break these spells will require a powerful wizard they were place by great power so they can only be broken by great power. It took Draco and Lucius to place the magic. The spells don't usually require two wizards but they wanted the magic behind it to be unbreakable. No wizarding family is more powerful than the Malfoys unless they are the Potters of course but you are the last remaining Potter so I doubt you will break the protective magic around your own kid."

"They went through all of that for Kara's safety?"

"She is important to them just as you are Harry. They would go through a whole lot more." Hermione told him.

"Sometimes I think it is all a dream. And I'm going to wake up and none of it is going to be real."

"Well I can ensure you that it is all real. What you have with Draco is something I can only dream about at the moment. I haven't found my mate and I doubt that I ever will find him." Pansy told him with a sad smile. "Cherish it Harry, you don't know the gift you have been given."

"Every minute of everyday till the end of time. But don't be so down Pans he will find you just have to be patient a little while longer." Harry said as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks Harry." Pansy smiled

"Well now that you are awake and Kara is fed, I think it is time to go get Madame Pomprey so she can give you the okay to go." Hermione said rising from her seat and leaving the to fetch the Mediwitch..

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered as he gently rocked Kara to sleep.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" He asked looking up from Kara.

"Having a baby?"

"Be more specific Pans."

"The whole pregnancy, birth, taking care of the baby?"

"While I was pregnant with Kara I felt at peace. I was going to have a part of Cedric with me always. I was going to give her the world and enough love for the both us. I loved her as soon as I found about her, there was no regret. The labor, I did alone. I had no one but Madame Pomprey with me. She was excellent support but she wasn't what I needed. I needed Cedric with me. That day it really hit me that I didn't have him anymore. But I was going to survive it because I had my little girl. Then she was taken from me, I didn't get to see her or hold her. Madame Pomprey was livid. She didn't know that Dumbledore was going to take her from me or she wouldn't have called him. She stayed with me that night as cried. I don't think I ever cried so much in my life not even when Cedric died. I think it was because without her I truly was able to feel what I had lost. But as for raising a baby, well I have only had her for two days now so you are going to have to ask me that question again when I have had more experience. But at the moment I am enjoying it. I think I will no matter what she puts me through in the months and years to come."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'll always love Cedric. But do I still constantly grieved for what I have lost? No I don't I was able to heal from that. I had already had enough on my plate to burden me, I knew Cedric wouldn't want his death to burden me as well. The last thing he would have wanted me to focus on was his death and not his life. It wasn't easy getting there but I did eventually. Why so curious Pansy?"

"I love you like a little brother Harry, and I know that you were surprised to find out that you were Draco's mate, but I also love Draco as a brother to. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for a relationship with him."

"That part I can understand, but why were you curious about having a baby?"

"Just wondering how you were taking it to have her back. And because I am trying to imagine myself as a mom not that I am looking to have a kid right now but I was just thinking about it."

"I think you would make a good mother. You might be out of sorts for a while but what you love most you fight for and take of quite fiercely. I have no doubt that when you have kids you will take good care of them and love them."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime Pansy."

"Okay Harry dear, you are okay to go. But before you go do you think I can hold her? The girls been holding her something fierce since you came in. I think they thought I was part of Dumbledore's rash actions." Madame Pomprey asked somewhat shyly.

"Sure Poppy." Harry said smiling up at the Mediwitch as she took Kara from him.

"She is so beautiful Harry. I wish I could have done something for you. I fought with Dumbledore for weeks afterward. We still aren't on talking terms at the moment."

"I know Poppy."

"She looks so much like him, poor dear is going to be breaking some hearts when she is older."

"That is the whole idea." Harry said chuckling. "I just feel kinda sorry for those boys though if they get to close they wont have to worry about her breaking their hearts but about Draco tearing them limb from limb."

"Yes he does seem a bit overprotective and you haven't had the deary back for that long. Poor girl." Poppy said handing Kara back to Harry after she kissed her on her head. "Well I'll let you all go. Make sure you take it easy for a few days Harry. I don't want you back here anytime soon. I will have get you your own bed."

"I'll try Poppy but I can't make any promises. Trouble finds me than I end up here, it is a never ending cycle."

"Unfortunately I can't say that you are wrong." Poppy said laughing.


	15. Worries

**HELLO READERS! SORRY THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN KINDA SHORT I HAD TWO OTHER PAPERS TO DO SO I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS BETTER THAN NOTHING. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO REVIEW =). UNTIL NEXT TIME, R&R!**

Chapter XV

Harry and Kara learned to adjust with each other over the next few weeks that they had been reunited. Draco was also there during most of the time they were together. He had shown Harry that just because Kara wasn't his by blood that he still thought of her as his own daughter. Every need the little girl desired he was there to give in to it. Without a doubt he was wrapped completely around her little fingers. She was his and he be damned if someone tried to take her from him and Harry. During the time that Kara had come into their lives Draco had never seen Harry so happy, and with every fiber in his being he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

But even with all the happiness that Draco could see shining brightly in Harry's eyes he could still see Harry's darker emotions in them. Whatever other secrets Harry had they left a dark cloud over everything else in his life their lives. It was enough to make Draco's heart ache but he wasn't going to push Harry to talk about the rest of his inner demons. He knew that when Harry was ready he would tell Draco about them, till then and as always he would be patient and wait for Harry to spill his soul to him.

As Harry's relationship with Draco grew he and Ron steadily grew apart from each other. He wasn't sure how to repair it or even if he did want to repair it. He had forgiven Ron for his earlier ignorance but he didn't trust his best friend as he once had. He even noticed that Hermione was still keeping her distance from Ron and the gap that they had between them before seemed to morph into a canyon. What pained them the most was that it didn't even seem like Ron even notice that he was growing distance from his best friends. He was constantly with his girlfriend Lavender, which was one of the reasons that Harry and Hermione were distancing themselves from him. They had even heard rumors that he was cheating on Lavender with Hanna Abbott a Hufflepuff. For his sake they really hoped that it was just a rumor since he was becoming increasingly unpopular with many of the other Gryffindors.

But as they were growing apart from Ron they were growing closer and closer to their Slytherin friends. Hermione and Pansy relationship grew to where they were like sisters. Hermione and Draco even grew into a brother sister relationship. Seeing his friends so close made Harry very happy and for them when he was happy they were happy. They don't know when but they slowly begun to see themselves as a family and each were going to protect their new found family with all they had they dared anything or anyone to try and threaten it for they will be met wit a fierce end.

Which was the reason Draco and Pansy kept constantly vigilant to those who tried to destroy their family by taking Kara from Harry. So far there hadn't been any attempts of Voldemort's followers trying to kidnap her but they in no way relaxed their guard. And on top of them watching for Death Eaters trying to take Kara they had to watch the old fool. They weren't convinced that he he wouldn't they to take Kara away form Harry again. He was going to try to go through the legal way why were also sure that he he would not think twice about trying to take her from Harry illegally as well. But in what ever way he tried to take Kara away from him they would be ready for him and they will gladly watch the old man suffer for all the pain he inflicted on both Harry and Kara.

"What has worry lines all over your face?" Harry asked Draco as he straddled his lap and brushed his hand gently across his face.

"Just thinking about the old coot and his meddlesome ways." Draco said as he placed his hand son Harry's waist.

"Well," Harry said with a smirk and his eyes glowing mischievously. "I think I should help you forget all of your worries." Harry told him as his warm breath caressed Draco's ear. Then he took his ear lobe between his teeth lightly and pulled as his tongue gently licked the earlobe.

"I think...your are doing.. a good job...of that." Draco told him as his breath hitched several times and his grip on Harry's waist tighten almost painfully.

"But not good enough if you are still coherent." Harry said teasingly as he nipped and licked his way down Draco's neck. "Relax for me Dragon." Harry said as he grind his heated center against Draco's clothed erection causing the latter to moan. "That's it." Harry said as he felt Draco turn to mush beneath him.

**(THIS SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED A BIT TO X-RATED FOR THIS SITE BUT IT IS UP ON MY YAHOO!GROUP. SEE PROFILE****)**

Draco pushed himself away from Harry so he wouldn't crush the slighter boy when he collapsed.

"I think you have thoroughly made me forget about all of my worries." Draco told Harry tiredly when he finally caught his breath.

"Good" Harry said Drowsily as he silently summoned his wand. He cast a cleansing spell on the both of them then cast a contraception spell on himself, he was not yet ready to have another baby.

Draco pulled Harry close to him when Harry finally dropped his wand on the floor, to tired to reach over to put it on his bedside table.

"You know that when we finally decided to complete our mating that the spells and potions may not work."

"We will worry about that when the time comes. You don't wish to mate anytime soon do you?" Harry asked worriedly but to tired to open his eyes.

"When you area ready Harry than I will be ready as well. Till that time comes for us then no I don't plan on us completing our mating anytime soon."

"'Kay." Harry said before he let sleep take him.

When Harry woke in the morning he felt completely refreshed and sated. He smiled as he felt Draco's arms tighten around him. Last night was the first night they had made love. Sure they have been fooling around the last couple of weeks but he and Draco never made it so far. Something would always stop them or one of them would decide to slow things down. During those times it was mostly Harry. He hadn't been ready to give himself to Draco fully and completely mostly because he wanted to be absolutely sure that it when he gave himself totally over to his blond Adonis that it was him that passed through his mind during their heated passion and not Cedric. He would always love Cedric and he would always hold a special place in his heart but he couldn't let his heart stay with the dead, especially not when their was someone living that was living to love him flaws and all and also happened to shamelessly dote on his daughter.

Over the last couple of weeks Harry had concluded that Draco had completely stole and robbed him of his heart, not that he was complaining. Draco became one of the reasons he didn't crumble under the pressured and pain his life had caused him. The second of course was their daughter. He smiled at that thought _their_ _daughter_. Kara had become as much Draco's daughters as she was to Harry. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl and the blond hopelessly fell into the role. Harry couldn't be happier with the way things in his life were turning. But he knew soon that something or someone would try to destroy what happiness he had come to adore. He could only hope that they didn't destroy it beyond repair. His life was Kara and Draco if anyone manage to take either from him he was so sure that he would survive it. And for him that was a scary thought but he wouldn't change his current situation for anything in this world or the next.

During his morning musing he could feel Draco return to the land of the living and his very prominent morning wood against his back side. A mischievous thought ran across his mind and an equally mischievous smile spread across his face as he turned in Draco's arm. He took Draco into his hand and started to gently fist him as he placed kisses along his collarbone and up his neck than his jaw till he reached the other side of Draco's neck and collarbone. Than he begun to move to one of Draco's nipples and flicked it with his tongue, he smiled as Draco moaned from his ministrations. Taking that as an encouragement Harry gently bit down on both of Draco's nipples than place a light kiss on his lips when he noticed that the blond was now fully awake.

"Good morning." Harry told him as he kissed him again.

"And ahh...good morning it is." Draco breath out as he arched into Harry's hand.

"Well let's make it a great morning." Harry said sliding himself onto Draco till the blond was buried till the hilt.

**(THIS SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED A BIT TO X-RATED FOR THIS SITE BUT IT IS UP ON MY YAHOO!GROUP. SEE PROFILE)**

As they were coming down from their high Harry felt Draco's labored breath against his neck before rolled away. Still breathing heavy Draco summoned his wand to cast a cleansing spell on himself and Harry and a contraception spell on Harry.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning." Draco said with a smile as he kissed Harry's temple.

"I surely wouldn't complain."


	16. Bloody Bonkers Ginny

**Hey guys I know it has been a while since the last time I have updated, sorry about that I had a bit of a writers block, still have a bit of one so it may be a while before the next chapter but I hope you guys enjoy this, and as always please review!**

Chapter XVI

"Why is it that Harry never hangs out with us anymore?" Ron asked Hermione and they and Ginny set down at the table next to Neville for breakfast.

"Harry is very busy Ronald, he does have a daughter to raise, and school work to complete. And sometimes you have to make an effort to try to communicate with him. He has much to deal with so cut him a break and setup to the plate if you wish to talk to him. That is what I and Neville do when we wish to speak to him, I imagine that you can do the same."

"And that is another thing. Why didn't he tell us that he had a kid, or that he was with Diggory? Did he not trust us enough with his secrets?"

"He trusted one person with his secret and look what it got him Ron. Dumbledore took his baby from him before he could even see her. After a betrayal like that why would he tell us about her? And during the time that he was pregnant he was probably worried about what you would think of him. You have been known to turn your back on him when the situation didn't fit you perception of him. And with me, he was not sure how I would to react to the fact that he is a gay and has had a child considering that I am a muggleborn. At the time I don't think Harry could handle the thought of losing anymore people that meant something to him. He lost his boyfriend and his child, I do not blame him for his decisions, I was not happy with it because I am his best friend and I would never turn my back on him, but I fully respect them and I would do so forever."

"I think the Diggory boy just confused our Harry. I am willing to believe that he isn't really gay." Ginny told them and Neville, causing both of them to look at her as if she was stupid.

"Ginny don't tell me you still have your hopes up that Harry will want to be with you?" Hermione asked incredulously

"Of course he does," She said with a dreamy smile on her lips and a misty look in her eyes, "He loves me." she said wistfully.

"As nothing more than as sister Ginny. Harry would never be able to return your feelings." Ronald tried to tell his sister gently, but it didn't look like it was going to work.

"You all must be blind to the way he acts around me. He loves me, and I will prove it to all of you!" Ginny said as she shot up from her set then grabbed her books and left the table.

"Your sister is bloody bonkers." Neville told Ron as they all watched Ginny leave.

"She is delusional. She keeps feeling her head up with these ridiculous fantasies of her and Harry." Ron told them in dismay.

"Well she is aiming to get her heart broken, because Harry will not be giving her a second look." Hermione said just as Harry walked into the Great Hall with Kara in his arms. The little girl sit looked to be asleep while her mama looked a bit chipper.

"Good morning everyone." Harry said with a big smile on his face as he set across from his friends.

"Some one is a bit happy this morning." Hermione said to him as he begun to fix his plate one handed while the other held Kara a sleepy close to him.

"And why wouldn't I be happy this Saturday morning?"

"I didn't say that you shouldn't I am just saying this morning you look exceptionally happy, and I was just wondering why."

"Well Mione that is something you and I will have to discuss later, right now I am a bit hungry." he said as he gently rocked Kara who stirred a little bit in his arms.

"Give her to me, that way you can eat."

"It's 'kay. I do this every morning eating and holding her is nothing new. She's just been a little tired lately, I think she is coming down with a cold. After breakfast I am taking her to go see Poppy."

"You don't think it is anything major do you?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked at the little girl that had her head hidden in her mother's neck.

"No, I think she will be just fine just a little bug. Nothing Poppy can't handle." Harry told her to ease her worries.

"Well if she needs anything you just let me know and I'll be there to help you."

"I know you will Mione." Harry said as he smiled fondly at his friend. "So what are you guys up to today?"

~*~HPDM~*~

"So Draco what did you and Harry do yesterday that has the both of you so chipper?" Pansy asked while they set in their common rooms.

"Don't know what you are talking about Pansy." Draco told her as he tried to keep the smile off of his face, but he wasn't having much luck.

"You didn't!" Pansy exclaimed drawing the attention of those in the common room.

"Quiet Pansy, you are drawing to much attention." Draco said as he tried to hide his blush and get Pansy to be quiet.

"Well tell me who initiated was it you or Harry?"

"Harry is a vixen, he practically seduced me last night." he mocked growled, but still couldn't hide his smile.

"You didn't mark him did you?"

"No not yet. Harry isn't ready for that just yet. And the chances of him becoming pregnant again are to great both of us are not yet ready for another baby."

"But you do know soon you won't have a choice but to mate with Harry, especially now that you to have begun the bonding process."

"I know Pans and we will worry about that when the times comes. For now I just want him and Kara safe. You have no idea how much I appreciate what you do for me and Harry."

"What I do for you and Harry is no biggie to me. Besides people already think that you and I are suppose to be together, no matter how absurd it sounds. Besides I would do this for you and Harry because I love you both, the thought of either of you being in danger because I didn't do something to help...well lets just say I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Well soon I hope that Voldemort will never be a problem again, but for right now we have to deal with the problem that is Dumbledore. That bastard still has his coming for him. Every time I think about what he did to Harry and Kara I just become angrier. That bastard had no right and I hope to one day show him the wrath that is Malfoy." Draco said heatedly, Pansy almost expected him to give off a Banshee shriek, but was grateful he didn't. It wouldn't bode to well for those who had no creature blood in them. Sometimes it was barely intolerable to her, a Banshee as well.

"He has his comeuppance coming Draco, do not fret over it. Besides I don't for a second believe that the bastard is done. He has more plans, and some of them I know are aimed straight for Harry and Kara. But that bastard better be prepared for what he is about to get himself into, because he will be in for he fight of his life if he causes any harms to those I care about."

"Right you are Pansy, right you are."

~*~HPDM~*~

_Why is it that no one believes me when I say that Harry is mine! He is! He may not see it for himself yet but he loves me! It will just take a bit for him to realize that. I have no problem with trying to persuade him that he is mine, I just know I shouldn't have to, _Ginny thought to herself as she set on her bed in her dorm looking through some books she had stolen form Flourish and Blots.

Each book contained different methods of trying to get the one you desired to notice you, some even gave spells and potions lured them to you or even fall in love with you. But she knew that most of them would not be strong enough to allure someone like Harry he was to powerful of a wizard even if he didn't recognize it himself. She knew she would have to somehow get into the restricted section to find such potions that were strong enough to get Harry to see that he loved her. But those were a last resort, she didn't want to use them unless she had to, but she doubt that Harry would give her much choice, but at the moment she would stay hopeful and stick to the plans she had already come up with.

All her life she had been told that Harry would be hers she wasn't about to stop believing it now, after all Dumbledore would never lie to her...would he?


	17. The Reason For Silence

Chapter XVII

"Are we no clossser to receiving the child from Pottersss quatersss?" Voldemort asked those that lived at Hogwarts.

"No, my lord we are not. It would appear that there is some sort of protection around the child that prevents us from getting any were close enough to grab her." Severus answered

"Find sssome way around it. That child isss no doubt very powerful, ssshe would make an excellent addition to our ranksss once ssshe isss old enough."

"Even if there was a way around the protection around the child it would be a while before we would be able to take her away from the school."

"What about Pottersss plansss when he leavesss Hogwartsss for the holiday, would it be posssible to take the child then?"

"I very much doubt it my Lord, but we will exhaust every possibility until we can think of something to get you what you want."

"Make sssure you do. I want the child by the end of the ssschool term. If I don't have her by then, than you all ssshall know the true meaning of pain." Voldemort said coldly making them all shudder at the thought of what he would do to them.

"Luciusss it hasss been brought to my attention that you are the one that helped Potter to get hisss child back, do you deny sssuch claimsss?"

"No, my Lord I do not. I did so try to gain the boys trust but I am still having a hard time with progress."

"Are you having any luck Draco?"

"Potter and I still do not associate with each other unless it is to throw curses at each other. He does not trust me in any shape or form. And any progress that I would try to make would seem to suspicious"

"What about the ressst of you? Any progressss with befriending Potter?"

"No, my lord none of us have had any progress. He tends to keep to himself and those he already close with. He has even more isolated now that he has his daughter and twice as cautious. He would not so easily let us near himself or the girl." Blaise answered to Voldemort for all the students present for their gathering that night.

"Thisss isss very disssappointing. I ssshall have to give you all sssome incentive to try to get clossss to the boy. CRUCIO!"

~*~HPDM~*~

"I don't like this Draco." Harry said worriedly to him while he was lying down on the bed recovering from the torture Voldemort had just put him through.

"Harry this is nothing, you know he has put me through far worse." Draco said horsely trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I don't care! This shouldn't be happening to you at all. Something doesn't feel right about any of this. I truly wish you never had to go back to that madman."

"His time is coming Harry, so stop worrying."

"I can't help but worry about you Draco! I spend many of my nights wondering if you are going to be coming back from those damn meetings in one piece. And to have you come back like this, you do not know how it pains me. My biggest fear is that one day you will go and not come back. Than I would be stuck doing all this on my own. And I cannot do this on my own. My sanity is barely as it should be now. If I was to lose you I doubt I would stay sane for any a mount of time afterwards."

"Don't talk like that Harry. You have to stay sane for Kara. If anything was to happen to me, she is what you will have to live for."

"I would try my damnedest to do that, but there is a great chance that I won't be the parent she deserves if something was to happen to you. The two of you are what keeps me anchored to this world, even the thought of losing either one of you is painful. And to actually lose either one of you I know it would be the end of me."

"Harry please." Draco practically begged.

"My mind can't be changed on this Draco neither can my heart." Harry said getting up from the bed and leaving Draco there to ponder his words.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Draco what is up with you and Harry?" Pansy asked him when they arrived to the Great Hall. She had noticed that Harry hadn't so much as glanced in Draco's direction. And every time the two were close together Draco had this longing look on his face. This had been going on for the last three days. To be honest she was getting tired of it. She wanted both of her friends to be on speaking terms, and she was determined to make it happen.

"He is not to happy with me at the moment. He doesn't like the fact of me always answering Voldemort's call these last few days. He feels as though something is up. I don't blame him, because to be honest something doesn't really feel right. But what choice do I have but to answer Voldemort's call."

"What does he view as wrong?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is has to be big if it causes him this much worry."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"He won't give me the chance to do so. The silence between us is even starting to effect Kara. I don't like it but I don't know how to change it either."

"Maybe you should stop going to the meetings."

"Not only would that put you, father, and Severus in danger but it will also put Harry and Kara in danger. I will not let that happen, ever. I will figure out a way to correct this without putting anyone in danger."

"I hope that whatever you have in mind works, because if I have to go another week without the two of you communicating I think I will go insane."

Draco laughed lightly at her, but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "I will try my hardest for this silence to be over between us within the next two days or so."

"Well, get to work Casanova my patients is worrying thin."

~*~HPDM~*~

"Harry will you please talk to me?" Draco asked him when they returned to Harry's private quarters, at the end of the day.

"I have nothing to say to you Draco. I said my piece to you the other day and it still hasn't changed."

"Harry I will not change what I have been doing to protect you and those we consider our family. If I was to stop all of you would be in danger."

"I know that Draco." Harry told him sadly. "The logic of it has been creeping up on me for the last week. But no matter how logical it may be I still can't shake the feeling that something is up. I just know that the next time he calls on you and Lucius something bad is going to happen. I feel as though your mother's time has come. He will make you witness her end. And it will not be pretty. No matter how much you and Lucius may dislike her both of you love her on some sort of level."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked him as they both entered Harry's sitting room where they found Kara being laid down for a nap in her cot by a house elf before it disappeared.

"Your mother dies the next time you and Lucius are called by Voldemort. Your mother end is not one I wish for you to witness. Or for anyone to be witness of."

"How do you know this Harry? I haven't seen you near any liquor nor have you been of peace of mind for the last month and a half."

"I haven't been near any and you are very correct I haven't been at peace for the last month and a half. It is just the dread has been so great that it doesn't matter. I just know."

"Why has he chosen to end her now?"

"He feels as though she needs to set as an example for those he feels betrays him."

"My mother betraying the Dark Lord? That is laughable."

"She was set up Draco. I have told you this before. Now she pays the price for it."

After a few moments of silence the weight of what Harry was saying finally begun to set in. "How long does she have?"

"Till tomorrow night." Harry answered him sadly.

"Is there a way to warn her?"

"No Draco there isn't."

"My mother is going to die?" Draco said as he fell heavily into the closest chair and placing his head in his hands.

"I have told you this Draco. You have known the day would be coming for the last year."

"I know Harry. But that doesn't make it any easier. When you first told me of it I pushed it to the side thinking it unimportant. And thought that I would always have more time to try to make my mother see reason. Try to make her love me."

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said dropping to his knees in front of him before he pulled him into his arms.

Harry held Draco for what seemed like hours before the blond finally calmed down. He truly felt for his blond mate. He was soon to lose his mother. No matter how much Harry wanted to tell Draco that Narcissa loved him on some level, he could not. Her mind was twisted and warped by years of Voldemort's influence. Her soul was dark and her heart cold. There was no hope for her. To Harry it was as though Voldemort was putting her out of her misery, but he would not say such things to Draco.

"I need some fresh air, I will see you tonight after I have cleared my head." Draco told Harry as he stood from the couch.

"Take all the time you need." Harry told him as he hugged and kiss the blond before he left.


	18. Suspicions & Death

Chapter XVIII

As Harry had promised him, his mother was cruelly put to death by the Dark Lord for crimes against him she did not commit. In the eyes of the Dark Lord his mother was found guilty of treason. Someone had given false evidence that she had been giving information on his whereabouts and activities to the Aurors. While he didn't necessarily care that the Aurors knew this information because they could not touch him where he was it was the principal behind the matter according to the Dark Lord.

Draco and his father had to stand there and watch as the Dark Lord used some of the most menacing and cruel dark magic on Narcissa Malfoy for over six hours straight. When he was done with her she was barely recognizable and hardly any of her left to recognize. The once proud Narcissa Malfoy true to the Dark Lord until her end was murdered by the one man she had sworn undying loyalty to while her master and her sister laughed at her pleas. If Draco was amongst a different crowd he would have shed a tear for his mother. No matter her crimes against Draco and his father, she did not deserve this end. No one did.

~*~HPDM~*~

"Dray?" Harry mumbled tiredly as he felt Draco slip into bed behind him. He had tried to stay up and wait for him but after dealing with a ten month old baby all day and trying to get some studying and homework done he was exhausted.

"Just let me hold you right now Harry. Please." Draco pleaded his voice breaking at the end as his emotions finally consumed him.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry told him as he held Draco as he cried into the the back of Harry's neck. He had tried to turn towards the blond but Draco had just tighten his grip around his waist to keep him still. He did not want Harry to see him like this right now, and Harry understood that so he let his love have his moment as he offered the little bit of condolences he could. Though Narcissa Malfoy was a bitch to many even Draco, she was still his mother. And for her to end the way she did and have to watch was enough to break any sane man.

~*~HPDM~*~

"How is he Harry?" Pansy asked him.

They were having one of their get together's in the Room of Requirements. They hadnt done it in a while since Harry and gotten Kara back who currently was sleeping on Draco's chest as he gazed unwavering into the fire unless Kara made the smallest of movement or noise in her sleep then the Banshee would shift his gaze upon her to make sure she was still comfortable and asleep. For the past week it seemed like Kara was the only person that could get Draco to smile or laugh even then they weren't as carefree as they once were with anyone else you could tell they were not real or sincere but for Kara she got the closet to the real thing Draco could offer at the moment.

"Not so good. I know they weren't particularly close but to see that-"

"I know. I had to stand there and watch myself. It's a fate no one should have."

"No, it isn't. I just wish I knew what to do to get him out of this funk."

"Just give him a little time Harry." Hermione told him she was sitting on the other side of him. "Just let him continue to have these moments of peace with Kara and he'll come around. Draco would do anything for that little girl and you. He just need to get his mind in the right place."

"She's right Harry. And it shouldn't be to long now before he is alright. I am still getting over what happened."

"I'll give him time. But I am starting to miss my daughter. And she is going to have a hard time going back to being on her own since he holds her all day. The only time I get her is to feed her and even then I don't have to do that as much since she is eating soft food as well."

"She gives him peace of mind."

"And I don't?"

"I am sure you do. And I am pretty sure that once he is sure you are asleep he clings to you at night. He doesn't want you to see him weak. With Kara he knows he has to be strong so she can stay calm and happy. So to keep up his facade he stays near her for your benefit." Pansy told him.

"I just wish I could make it better."

~*~HPDM~*~

"Harry why don't you talk with me anymore?" Ginny asked him one morning after he had come down for breakfast alone leaving Kara with her nanny elves since he had to get to class after he finished eating.

"I have been busy Ginny. I have life and school work to deal with. I am sorry I haven't been to the Tower in a long while to visit everyone but my daughter and my school work comes first if I want to make a life for her once I leave the castle."

"Your family has money Harry it isn't like you have to work for a living." Ginny scoffed at him.

"Be that as it may, I do not wish to just live off my inheritance just because I can. I actually want to do something rather than be a lazy twit for the rest of my life."

"You still plan on becoming an Auror?"

"No I don't. But I still plan on working in the Law department." he told her as he reached for his cup of pumpkin juice.

As his hand grazed the goblet a little voice in his head told him he shouldn't drink the juice. Pulling his hand back slowly Harry swept his gaze around the room. He knew someone had put something in his juice. He was the only one that set in this seat. Just like everyone else kept to their seats they had been in since the beginning of the school year. Though seats weren't assigned it was more comfortable and convenient to sit in the same seat since the house elves laid the food and place settings out in the same fashion every morning. You could practically reach for something without having to look at what you were picking up because the same thing was in the same spot every morning.

"What is the matter Harry? Why aren't you drinking your juice?" he heard Ginny ask him.

"I'm not thirsty anymore or hungry." Harry said pushing his plate of food away.

"But Harry how are you going to concentrate in your classes if you don't have a full breakfast. You will be hungry long before lunch if you don't eat now."

"Why the sudden interest in my breakfast intake Ginny?" Harry asked her with narrowed eyes.

"I am always interested in your health Harry. You are practically family." Ginny said sounding hurt. It almost sounded genuine but Harry knew better, but he would keep his opinions to himself at the moment.

"Well thanks for your concern but I do not feel like eating or drinking anymore. I think I will return to my rooms for a moment."

"But Harry-"

"Have a good morning Ginny." Harry said leaving Ginny at the table.

Ron and Hermione weren't at breakfast this morning namely because Ron was serving a morning detention with Minerva and Hermione was at the library. Neville, Seamus and Dean were at the table but they were to busy in their own conversations to pay attention to Ginny.

Harry had always suspected there was something not to trust about Ginny and her obsession with him. But he figured once she knew he was gay and had a kid she would back off. But that is obviously not happening. He knew she put something in his pumpkin juice and he knew whatever it was, was probably a strong love potion.

But during his musing as he left the Great Hall he never noticed the pair of concern silver eyes that had been following him all morning and that had taken in his movements at the Gryffindor table when he pulled away from his pumpkin juice. Those silver eyes flashed dangerously to the only red head Gryffindor in the Hall. He had put two and two together and figured someone had done something to his mates drink and he knew the person.

But what neither boys noticed was a pair of ice blue eyes also watching Harry and Ginny interactions. Those eyes practically begged for the boy to drink from the goblet. But some unknown force seemed to stop Harry from doing so. Setting those ice blue eyes ablaze with a vengeance.


	19. an

I am sorry to tell all of you this but at this moment I am experiencing a writers block for all of my stories. I have absolutely no clue where to go from here. But I can promise you all that my stories will be completed all except _No__Hope_ that one I can't guarantee. But all the others will be finished I just can't tell you when. And I feel like such a bad person for doing this to all of you that have faithfully reading my stories. But between the work from school, trying to find a job, spending time with my family and thinking of what to put next in all my stories I have drawn a blank. And hopefully soon I will have my path clearly laid out so I can get on with my beloved stories and get back to all of you my amazing readers and reviewers. So until next time, which I hope wont be far from now; Thank you for your reviews and reading my stories.

~Kierra


End file.
